Wake Me Up When September Ends
by KC Clark
Summary: Greg dies...Somethings wrong with Sara...Grissom's ready to have an emotional break down...R&R...I believe in happy endings...
1. Chapter 1

**Wake Me up When September Ends**

**BY: KC Clark**

**Authors Note:**

**This is a Grissom and Sara fanfic. You have been warned. I will up date daily if possible or it may take so time…so bear with me and most of all ENJOY…**

**  
Oh and just for the record this is what many nights of insomnia will do to you. And I don't own CSI, I wish I did but I don't, it is owned by the creators and CBS…**

**Summary:**

**Sara has had enough of Gilbert Grissom, the crime lab, and her growing fillings that she can't seem to control, so she puts in for so time away. It's granted so she takes off to Lake Tahoe, a small lake in the middle of nowhere in Montana, that her grandfather had owned.**

**Grissom corners Greg into telling him what's going on. He tells him that Sara is headed for a breakdown and Grissom comes to thinking that it's entirely his fault. He decides to go to this lake and try to fix things that he has no doubtable screwed up. When a rain storm traps them in the cabin for a few days they come to an understanding that neither can refuse. But not everyone can accept their happy ever after. Greg is attacked at a crime scene and Sara makes a vow to find his attacker. But when something at the lab frightens her into a cardiac arrest she may have more problems than finding Greg's murder. Something that could leave her just a dead as he is…Rated M for language and sexual content.**

**Chapter 1: Wrong Handed Note**

"Sara, what's wrong with you?" Greg asked looking concern at her domineer.

"Nothing I'm just thinking." She said shortly before turning back to the evidence in front of her.

"SARA!" They both looked up as Grissom came storming into the room obviously not happy about something.

"What did I do now?" She asked looking up at him, his eyes were dark and he was breathing heavily.

"You in my office NOW!" He pointed her out the room and then walked out after her. Leaving Greg worried and confused.

"What did I do?" Sara pleaded as they walked in and he slammed the door.

"What did you do…I'll tell you what _you _did, _you_ left this in the locker room and just luckily I was around to get it away from Sophia before she opened it and it was all over the lab." He spat out waving a piece of paper in font of her face, he opened it and began to read it out loud. "Dear Grissom, I've loved you from the first time I laid eyes on you. I don't want us to stop being friends I just thought I'd tell you how I feel about you. You are my sun, my earth, and my moon. Grissom I live and breath for you but you said you didn't know what to do about, quote, 'this' I told you I did and that by the time you figured it out it maybe to late. But Grissom you could never be to late not ever. Well, I'll probably never give you this letter so I feel safe telling you I love you. Love always true Sara." He ended and looked at her; she was sitting in front of him looking like he had just turned into a monster before her eyes. "Damnit Sara, you can't leave stuff like this laying around, people are noisy."

Sara just sat there; she couldn't believe he was acting like this. She hadn't meant for him or Sophia to get a hold of the note she had thrown it in the garbage can in the locker room and walked out. _'Mental note get portable paper shredder for work.'_ Her mind joked as she sat there. She looked at the floor. Grissom could have asked her how many scuff marks where there and she would have been able to tell him.

"Sara…look at me when I'm talking to you." He demanded and she turned her head up to him looking at him through teared eyes.

"What do you want me to say?" She asked her voice a whisper and this only seemed to outrage him more.

"What I want is you to not leave this stuff laying around everywhere someone could pick it up read it and then what…I don't need rumors started that I'm doing anything with anyone…especially you." He looked at her, it was her turn to be outraged and scream and if it made her feel better he was going to let her. Hopefully she wouldn't scream loud enough to gather them an audience.

"You think this is all my fault…I throw that away it must have fell out and hit the floor things like that happen." She paused before continuing in a much louder voice. "And how dare you come in to the layout room and interrupt me when I am in the middle of the biggest case of the year I have things I have to do and a killer to find…this could have waited could it not?" She looked at him, he was mad she was pissed everything was working out well. "You can be such an asshole at times; you make a habit of making people dislike you."

"Like it's my fault you fell in love with me." He screamed back at her.

"Oh, like you can say you weren't in love with me at one time." She screamed, they where both standing in the middle of the office floor now yelling. Sara's hands were balled into fists at her sides, Grissom was pushing one hand through his hair so hard that he was going to make himself bald and his other hand was in his pocket.

"Sara…I'm not going there, not with you, not today, not ever." He said walking to the door and throwing it open before grabbing her arm and pushing her out the door.

The door slammed in her face before she had a chance to scream at him again. People were looking at her; she just looked around before the door opened again and a pissed off Grissom poked his head out the door and screamed.

"Back to work!"

He once again slammed the door and no one had to be told twice.

"Greg come on we have to go back to the crime scene I think we missed something." Sara said as she walked into the break room and jerked him up by the back of his shirt.

"Hey, take it easy this is a new shirt." Sara ignored him and kept pulling him. They were in the Tahoe and on their way to the crime scene before Sara looked at Greg and spoke.

"Sorry I didn't mean to sound so…mean." She said as she pulled into the parking lot of the apartment building and put the car in park.

"What's going on?" Greg asked as they got their kits and got out.

"Grissom pissed me off to the extreme." She said as they walked up the stairs and entered the crime scene.

"What did he say to you?" Greg asked in a defensive tone.

"I had written a stupid note to him saying a bunch of shit and I had no intentions of giving it to him, well I found it in my purse this evening and throw it away. It fell out and Sophia picked it up but Grissom got it away from her luckily and read it, he got mad because he's an asshole."

Two hours later Sara gave up searching for the bullet casing only to hear that Greg had collected it on their first trip to the apartment.

"I can't believe that we just spent two hours in that apartment looking for something we already had." Sara scolded as she got back in the Tahoe.

"You should have asked. Sara, where is your head today?" Greg asked as he watched her drive through the streets in frustrated at herself.

"I have no damn clue I seriously think I need a vacation." She exhaled a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"What are you talking about you'll be fine by tomorrow." Greg encouraged her with a soft pat on the back.

"Yeah whatever you say." Sara said as they pulled into the parking lot of CSI.

They where just about to enter the building when Grissom came walking out throwing the doors open and hitting Sara square in the nose.

"Oh god Sara I'm sorry." He said reaching down to help her up.

"Don't you fucking touch me you…" She screamed as she got to her feet and walked past him her eyes tearing from the pain that was going through her nose.

"Sara, are you alright?" Grissom had appeared in the door of the locker room where Sara was leaning her head back against the row of lockers trying to stop the bleeding.

"Go away." She said shortly, Grissom stepped forward and grabbed her hand pulling her up. He walked her to his office and sat her down.

"Hold still." He said walking over to the refrigerator and got an ice pack and towel.

"I don't need your help." She screamed as he tried to put the towel and ice pack on his nose.

"Would you just sit still and let me help you I'm sorry if I pissed you off but please Sara don't hold a grudge and let me help you when you need it." He looked at her, she met his gaze and sighed letting him put them on her nose. "There better?" He asked as he stepped back to look at her.

"Yes." She said shortly before she closed her eyes.

"Sara here let me put a bandage on that." Grissom said as she went to get up and go to the layout room.

"It's ok I don't need it." She said throwing him the ice pack back.

"Please." He asked politely and she finally agreed.

"Thank you." She said as she got up to walk out.

"Sara," Grissom said before she opened the door. "I didn't mean to upset you I just don't know what to do about all these things that we have to deal with you know supervisor\subordinate." He told her, she smiled and walked out.

"Hey Greg," Sara said as she walked into the layout room. He looked at her awkwardly when he saw the bandage on her nose.

"Maybe a vacation would be nice." He said as he watched her sit down.

"Shut up Greg." She said as she looked at the bullet casing Greg had laid out for her.

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Vacation Talk**

"I think I really need a vacation." Grissom said as he looked over the file for what seemed like the hundredth time trying to help Sara and Greg with their investigation.

"You need a vacation I just said that the other day." Sara said as she walked into his office and plopped down on the couch.

"Bad day?" Grissom asked she looked up at him.

"You have no idea." She said as she ran her hand over her face careful not to hit her nose that was still tender.

"Well, I think you should take a vacation you have been working really hard you should take a few days off." He said as he looked back down at the file, once again he had hit a nerve with her.

"Don't start with me Grissom I don't need you telling me what to do your not my caretaker just my boss." She said walking out slamming the door behind her.

"I didn't mean it that way." He said to the door before turning back to the file. _'I wish I was your caretaker you wouldn't be going on that vacation alone that's for damn sure.'_

"I want to put in for some time off." Sara said as she handed Eckley the paper.

"Two weeks," Eicklie asked as he looked over the paper, pulled a pen from his draw and signed it.

"Yes two weeks." Sara said as he handed it back to her.

"Two weeks it is and I hope you have a nice day, oh, and lets have it start today so you can go home and pack Sara." Eicklie said it was obvious that he wanted her out of the lab and two weeks without Sara Sidle was a joyous occasion for him.

Sara walked down to the break room to say goodbye to Greg, she found that swing shift had yet to leave.

"Hey guys," she started walking in holding her coat and purse in her hands.

"Are you going somewhere Sara?" Greg asked looking at her funny.

"Yes Eicklie just approved my vacation time I'm going to stay at a lake called Lake Tahoe its not the original it's a place my grandfather owned I only found out about it a few months ago, thought I'd check it out." Sara said as she stepped a little farther into the break room almost getting plowed over by Grissom who came running in.

"I think I figured out…who did it…the daughter." He stammered out as he looked at Greg and noticed he was looking at Sara. Grissom turned and noticed that she had her coat and purse. "Are you going somewhere?" He asked putting his hands down to his sides.

"Hey I'm going to stay at a lake my grandfather owned." She said as her cheeks burned crimson.

"I didn't mean to make you mad today when I said you should take a vacation." He said walking over to her.

"It's been a while coming." She said looking down at her feet. "Well, I have to go I'll see you guys in two weeks." She said over her shoulder as she walked out. "You know how to get a hold of me if any of you need anything." She wiggled her cell phone over her shoulder as she walked out.

"Grissom, what were you saying about the daughter?" Greg said trying to easy the tension in the room but Grissom didn't seem to be listening just watching Sara walk out.

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Day at the Lake**

Two days had past since she had walked out of the crime lab and she already wanted to go home. All she had done all day was sit out by the lake and watch the ripples from the water that ran off the mountain go by.

"I'm going to go crazy." Sara yelled to the mountains as she walked back up to the cabin. She looked around the cabin everything was neat and tidy. She had worked all day yesterday cleaning dust and dirt from the floors, ceilings, and walls.

"I have to find something to do." She said to herself as she walked to the back of the cabin and looked out. There was a lot of space; she could plant a flower bed. _'Yeah right, me plant a flower bed my ass.'_ She walked back into the cabin she had to have something to do so she decided that maybe she should give the whole flower bed thing a whirl.

She walked out and climbed into her Tahoe and drove toward the small town. _'I can do this.'_ She thought as she picked out flowers, potting soil, fertilizer, and boards to cage in the flowers.

Grissom walked into the break room and was greeted by Greg and Sophia; he looked longingly at the empty chair that Sara should have occupied. "First off I want to say good work to both of you, you guys did a great job on the case." He said looking at the two of them.

"Have you talked to Sara lately?" Sophia chimed in looking at him.

"No I haven't, she is on her well earned vacation." Grissom said looking at the two assignment slips in front of him.

"Yeah, no thinks to you." Greg said under his breath. It was at these times that Grissom was glad he had had the sugary to fix his hearing.

"What do you mean 'no thinks to you.'?" He looked at Greg with an unnerving stare.

"I…uh…didn't…how do you know what I said?" Greg looked at him.

"I might be old Greg but I'm not deaf." Grissom almost winched at the thought. "Now what did you mean." Grissom asked as he looked at the younger man.

Greg sighed there was no way he was getting out of this one easy. "I talked to her last night she said she thought she was headed for a major breakdown because she wasn't happy with her life or her job." Greg thought it better to leave out the part about her saying that Grissom was the reason of her breakdown.

"And what dose that have to do with me?" Grissom said hotly as he rose from his chair handing out assignments not really caring who got what.

"Nothing I don't know what you thought I was talking about." Greg got up, grabbed his assignment, and ran out toward the parking lot.

"Grissom," Sophia said obviously not happy that she had been forgotten in the conversation.

"Get to work." Grissom said as he stormed out of the room toward his office.

"I'll never understand him." Sophia said as she got up and walked out to the parking lot.

_'What was I thinking a flower bed?'_ Sara sighed as she walked out carrying a bag of potting soil on her shoulder. Her cell phone went off just as she was about to tear the bag of soil open.

"Thank you god!" Sara exclaimed as she answered. "Sidle…Greg what's up? What the hell? Why?" She jumped up from the ground listening to Greg talk frantically. "Oh my god…How could you Greg? I don't believe this." Sara said as she walked over to the lake. "Whatever." With that Sara hurtled the cell phone into the lake.

_'Grissom's coming up here, to this lake, to talk to me about my problems, fuck.'_ Sara thought as she walked back over to the flower bed she had started and tore open the bag and dumped it into the box she had made with the boards.

She planted pink, red, and white flowers till her back hurt and she heard the sound of gravel crunching under tires, just before she heard a car door slam and heavy footsteps on the front side of the porch.

"Sara," Damn, it was Grissom.

"Walk around to the back of the cabin." She screamed not thinking, she could have not answered and then maybe he would have gone away. No Grissom was to smart for that simple of a trick he would have figured it out.

"Hi," he said standing up on the porch and looking down at her as she wiped the sweat from her brow. She looked up at him and had to bit back a groan when she saw him.

He was wearing jeans and a tee shirt, something she hadn't seen him in since he had been her meteor in college, with cowboy boots that looked old and wear out. He sported a cowboy hat on his head and his face looked softened by the sun.

"Hi," Sara said standing gathering up the tools she had been using.

"I just wanted to come up here and…"

"Greg called me; I think I'll need a new cell phone when I get back to the lab." She looked out toward the lake, her cell phone was probably somewhere in the middle more than likely it was already at the bottom.

"You throw your cell phone into that lake." Grissom said pointing at the lake not a foot away.

"Yes I was mad." Sara said as she walked up the back steps onto the porch sidestepping Grissom and making her way around to the front of the house.

She saw Grissom's Tahoe and the bags on the top. _'Is he going to stay here?'_ She wondered to herself as she throw the gardening tools into a box and walked inside to wash her hands. Grissom fallowed her inside standing in the living room admiring the paintings on the walls.

"Can I get you anything? Water, tea, milk, a soda." Sara asked trying to start a conversation.

"Yes water would be fine." Grissom said as he watched her bend over and remove two bottles from the refrigerator.

"Here you go." Sara said walking into the living room and handing him a bottle. She walked over and sat down on the couch motioning for Grissom to do the same he fallowed her.

"Why aren't you happy in Vegas at work or in your personal life?" Grissom finally broke the silence after about twenty minutes he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Greg told you I was unhappy." Sara accused sipping her water and looking out the window.

"Yes but then I started to think back on the way things have been in the past few months and I realized you going away has been a long time coming I just hoped it would disappear and that you would get over whatever was bothering you." Grissom said watching her more than anything. Sara snapped her head up and looked at him her face had cooled down but the heat was still in her eyes.

"Lets just get one thing straight you can't just _'get over'_ what's wrong with me ok and I really don't want to have this conversation, now if you would be so kind as to leave me alone and go find a hotel somewhere I would be willing to talk to you tomorrow at around noon or so when I felt I could deal with all the bullshit you seem to be dishing out." Sara said walking into the kitchen putting her water back in the refrigerator then walking to the door throwing it open.

Just as she was about to yell at him to get out the first bolt of lighting hit, she watched as the sky turned dark and the rain came pouring down while another bolt hit on the ground just outside the cabin.

"I don't believe this." She said walking out on the porch and out into the yard. "IS THIS SOME KIND OF CRUEL JOKE?" She screamed looking up at the sky and began to sob.

Grissom watched her for a few minutes than walked out into the rain to retrieve the crying woman.

"Sara," he said softly as he watched her cry into his shoulder when he picked her up from the mud she had slipped into. "I'm sorry I just wanted to talk I didn't mean to make you mad." Grissom said packing her up to the porch sitting her in the porch swing. "Sara I'm so sorry I just want us to be friends I don't want us to lose that." Grissom said walking into the living room and retrieving the afghan from the back of the love sit.

"I know you didn't Grissom." Sara said as he wrapped her up in the blanket and held her hand. She stared at the ground.

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:** **That's the Way It Goes**

Sara sat in Grissom's arms for what seemed like hours, just listening to the rain and watching as he stroked her hair trying to comfort her. She had gotten so upset when it started to rain he didn't know why but it made him upset to see her so sad. _'What have I done I shouldn't have came up here I know something would happen to make things worse.'_ He drifted off into thought about all the things that had just happened he was only vaguely aware that Sara had fallen to sleep. He watched her for a few minutes before he picked her up and carried her into the cabin. He walked to the bedroom and laid her down. He removed her shoes and socks, then arranged her on the bed so she would be comfortable.

Sara only vaguely remembered Grissom packing her to her bedroom and laying her down. When she woke, she was warm and heard pots clacking together. She throw the cover back and got up noticing that she had the afghan around her. _'How the world did this get in here?'_ She thought as she folded the afghan, changed her muddy clothes then walked back out into the living room and throw it over the back of the lover sit.

Sara noticed several bags sitting by the couch and that the blanket was pulled down off the back. _'Grissom slept in here last night.'_ Sara walked into the kitchen and was almost knocked backwards by the sight of Gil Grissom standing there in the small kitchen of the cabin.

He stood by the sink washing the dishes in his boxers and a tee shirt. Sara watched him in silence for several minutes before she stepped forward and tapping him on the shoulder. Grissom almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Sara standing there looking at him. "I wasn't expecting you to be up for another two or three hours." He explained looking down at his clothes.

"Apparently," she said smiling at him for the first in what seemed like forever. She watched as he walked into the living room and dig in one of the bags. He withdraw a pair of faded blue jeans and slipped them on.

"I was going to make coffee but you got up before I could get the dishes done and had a chance to start it." He said upon reentering the kitchen. Sara watched as he walked around her and grabbed a pot. He filled it with water and sat it on the stove. The he turned the heat on and turned to look at her.

"I was hoping we could talk about something's today you know thing's that need to be talked about." Grissom said looking at the floor. Sara stepped forward and put her hand on his face making him look at her.

"I was hoping we could talk too." She said still not moving her hand.

The rain was still coming down hard outside and Sara could hear it hitting the roof. They stood in the kitchen Sara's hand on his check and his hand on her waist holding her close to him. Sara lifted her head and touched her lips with his. They stood there exchanging the kiss neither pulling away, neither wanting to. Then the kiss turned heated and hungry. Sara clinched Grissom's shoulders when he pulled her to him and deepened the kiss.

When he pulled away Sara was amazed at the heat in his eyes the blinding emotions that he had been hiding for five years. "Sara I don't know what to do about this…"

"Grissom I don't want you to think about that, just kiss me again, please." She pleaded going on her tiptoes and kissing him again.

They were headed toward the bedroom door when Grissom's cell phone went off. He was going to ignore it but Sara pulled away.

"Grissom your cell phones ringing." She said as she walked past him and back into the kitchen.

"Grissom," he said into the phone.

"Hey," it was Catherine.

"What's up Catherine?" He asked watching as Sara poured coffee into a cup signaling to him that she would pure him some.

"Thanks Sara." He mouthed accepting the coffee that she had brought him.

"Grissom what are you doing up there? I heard that you went up to talk to Sara and you haven't come back. What are you doing?" Catherine asked again.

"I'm trying to talk to her now Catherine if you would be so kind as to not call me again unless it's a true emergency I would appreciate it, I'll be gone for the next week." Grissom hung up and walked out onto the porch to find Sara.

She was watching the storm as it rolled by, as the rain hit the ground, and the tops of the two Tahoe's that sit close to the lake.

"That was Catherine she's going to drive me crazy." Grissom said as he sat his coffee down on the banister and wrapped his arms around her. She just stood there and leaned back against him. She loved the fell of his warm embrace holding her close and tight. She felt safe and protected the way she had when he would hug her in college. College had been great for her and Grissom had been there ready to help her and she had always seen the light in his eyes when she was around. She had wanted him then and she still wanted him now even when she had vowed to herself she'd never want him again she did.

"Grissom I don't know what was going on with me, in there in the kitchen, I was just don't know what to say I don't regret it or anything but…"

"Sara your rambling," he said softly wheeling her around and capturing her lips with his.

They kissed and touched each other holding onto all the control it took not to strip down to nothing on the porch and take each other there. Sara lifted her head and laid it on Grissom's shoulder and watched the lake ripple with the raindrops.

"Sara, what are you thinking about?" Grissom asked looking out with her. She laughed and snuggled closer to him.

"Just thinking about back when my life made since and about when I know what I wanted." She looked up at him; he was handsome in all the ways a man should be.

"You don't know what you want till you find it." Grissom quoted easing a laugh out of her.

"Or until you lose it." She added looking over at the lake.

"You'll never lose me Sara, never." Grissom said as he held her close and kissed the top of her head.

"I know that's not what worries me."

They stood holding each other. Sara finally got cold and turned to go back inside. The rain had let up but not a lot it still came in hard sheets that hit the roof.

"Sara," Grissom walked in as she was digging in the refrigerator for something to eat.

"What?" She mumbled as she pulled out some egg salad.

"What do you want to do now?" Grissom stood by the couch with his hands in his pockets looking at the ground.

"I don't know. What do _you_ want to do?" She asked putting some egg salad between two pieces of bread.

"Well a few things come to mind we could talk or listen to music." He listed off a few things anything but what was really going through his mind.

"Music sounds good." Sara said digging into her egg salad sandwich.

"Ok," he walked over to the radio and turned it on. The CD player went into life talking about felling bare naked, he looked at Sara and smiled.

"Ok maybe that CD isn't such a good idea." She said moving into the living room ignoring the sheepish grin that Grissom had on his face as he left the CD playing and sitting down on the couch still eating.

Grissom sat down beside her and moved to where she was laying on his chest and stroked her hair.

Twenty minutes later they were still sitting there like it was nothing out of the ordinary for them.

"Grissom," Sara said as she looked up at him smiling.

"Hump," he said lifting his head from its comfortable position on top of hers.

"Are you sleepy? I saw that you slept on the couch it's not very comfortable I know." She eyed the couch opposite of them.

"Now that you mention it I am kind of tired." Grissom smiled down at her slyly. The music was still playing as they walked into the bedroom together.

Sara grabbed up something before Grissom had a chance to see what it was.

"What was that?" He asked as she shoved it into a drawer in the dresser. The room was painted in a light blue color that was beautiful, the bed was four poster and heavy oak wood with matching furniture for the room.

"Nothing just something I sleep in sometimes." She smiled as she walked over and fixed the bed.

Grissom felt like a teenager who was inexperienced in the process of making love. He watched as Sara straightening things up in the room then turned to look at him. "Come on get over here." She said motioning to the spot in front of her.

"I can't my legs have gone to jelly." He said so she came to him.

"Maybe it's these jeans they seem a bite tight don't you think." She smiled as she ran her hand over Grissom's buttock.

Sara couldn't help but smile, here she was after five years of waiting and being patient she finally had him, here in her house, in front of her, ready and willing to make love to her. When she started to rub her hand over his hip he groaned and almost lost it.

"Your going to kill me you know that." He said as he skimmed his hands down her back stopping at her thigh.

"But what a way to die, huh, Grissom?" She said as she tiptoed so that she could kiss him. They fell back on the bed with Sara under Grissom.

**TBC…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:** **Going to Bed with Dr. Grissom**

They lay together kissing and touching till Sara pulled away and unbuttoned his shirt.

"I want to feel you." She said rubbing her hands over his chest and down to his stomach.

"I want to feel you to." Grissom said as he unbuttoned her shirt and noticed the wisp of lace that she called a bra. "Who would have thought straight forward, causal Sara Sidle would wear something so intimate." Grissom joked as he ran his hands over the bra and her stomach.

"Shut up and kiss me." She said pulling him down to her.

All thought faded from Grissom's mind when she captured his lips and he was once again blinded in his own passion for this woman, the only woman who could make him feel this way and sit his body on fire like this.

Grissom ran his hands up and down her sides stopping at her breasts to lightly touch and tease them through the material. "You drive me crazy Sara Sidle." Grissom groaned when he lifted his mouth and moved down to her neck.

"I drive you crazy you should take a minute and see what you're doing to me." Sara said as she tilted her head to the side a little to give him better access to her neck.

Sara could feel Grissom's arousal pressed into her leg through the blue jeans he had yet to get off. Grissom moved his hands down to the button of her slacks she had slide on this morning and undid them. He pushed them down with one hand taking her panties with them and throwing them carelessly onto the floor. Then he came above her and unhooked her bra. Now Sara lay beneath him naked like he had imaged so many times before but this, this was so much better. Her skin was pale and glowed with the noon light that came, softly, through the heavy curtains.

"You are so beautiful Sara Sidle." Grissom said as he rested his weight lightly on top of her and dunked his head to take one breast into his mouth.

Sara was ready to explode as he began the exotic foreplay that she had only imaged in her dreams. She was getting hot and every part of her that made her a woman began to cry out for release. _'Since when did I Sara Sidle turn into a wanton woman.'_ But she did know she knew the exact moment, when Grissom had first touched his hand to her bare skin.

Her breathing was starting to become heavy as he moved feather down her body tasting and teasing her flesh with the sweet promise of what was to come. He stopped at her navel and kissed it tenderly before moving down to the very part of her that made her feel this wanton need for him.

She closed her eyes as she waited for the sensation that was soon to come. When she felt him begin to use his mouth on her she gasped throwing her hands up to grip the rungs on the headboard of the bed and her hips lifted from the cool sheets but he gentle pushed them back down holding them in place so he could taste her fully. She opened for him and felt the sensation she had braced herself for. He tasted her and teased her. He drank her slowly and hungrily.

When the orgasm hit her fast and hard her eyes shot open and she could hear a moan, surprisingly realizing it as her own. Grissom rose up and kissed her hungrily sharing her taste and scent with her. She willed her hands and arms to move and she unzipped his bulging arousal from its restraints. She looked up into his eyes, they where glazed over and dark with passion and what Sara could only guess was a deeper emotion something stronger than just lust. She kissed his brood shoulders and moved down as he watched her. She rolled him back on to the bed and began her own play.

She tasted him in much the same way he had her. When she closed her mouth around him she smiled at his sharp intake of breath. She didn't stop until she knew he was on the ravage of shoving her back onto the bed and thrusting into her. She made her way back up his body kissing and touching him with abandon. She kissed him hungrily pouring all her pent up passion and love into it making sure he felt everything she was feeling and loving her every way she loved him.

He rolled her over and laid on top of her his weight being supported by his forearms. She ran her hands over his strong biceps and his beard roughened face.

"I like you better with a beard." She said suddenly and he chuckled.

"I'm getting ready to make love to her and she's talking about my beard, that's one for the books." She laughed and he crushed his mouth to hers. He positioned himself over her and slowly began to inch his way into her. He stopped giving her time to adjust to him and then when he felt her relax slightly he would give her more until he was fully with in her.

Sara thought the feeling was going to kill her then when he was fully inside of her she felt open body and soul. He moved sitting a slow and steady pace till she got used to it than he quicken at the sudden lose of control he was feeling.

"Sara…oh god…Sara you're the most beautiful woman in the world." Grissom breathed before he collapsed on top of her and buried his head between her breasts. She wondered if it would be incredibly rude to fall asleep like this but when she heard the soft sound of snoring from Grissom's direction she smiled and drifted off.

**TBC…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Words of Love and Faith**

Sara woke to the sound of the birds chirping in the late afternoon. She looked over at the clock. "Five thirty." She said softly as she ran her finger through Grissom's hair trying not to wake him.

"Miss. Sidle you have aroused me at this early hour for what reason may I ask." Grissom said sounding like an automated voice on the phone. She giggled and shook her head. "Oh my god…you just giggled, do it again I like it." Grissom raised his head, his beard brushing lightly over Sara's bare breasts.

"No, I have to get up get off me." She said pushing at his shoulders playfully. Grissom growled and bit down gently on her nipple.

"Gilbert Grissom if you don't stop that…Oh my." Sara said as he made his way down her body to her feminine core.

"What is it Miss. Sidle don't you like my games." Grissom teased her with his tongue.

"No I have to get up I need to take a shower, I probably smell awful." She said pushing him away from her and going to slip from the bed.

To no surprise she was flat on her back with Grissom on top of her again.

"Come on giggle again please I love the sound. It excites me." He growled nibbling on her shoulder.

"No now get off." She smiled and much to her dismay and Grissom's excitement giggled again.

At half past seven Sara finally escaped from the bed and made it to the shower.

The water ran over her back and wetted her skin. She turned toward the shower head letting the water run over her face. The door opened and she know Grissom had entered the room with her. "Hello sweetheart," his deep voice came from behind her left ear and she turned her head to see him standing behind her.

"What are you doing in here haven't I done enough for you today?" She shot him a hot glare as he kissed her shoulders running his hands down with the water.

"Well yes and no, I just thought you'd like my company." Grissom said winking at her; she couldn't help but smile back at him as she turned in his arms.

"Well, if you're going to be in here make yourself useful and hand me the shampoo please." She said, he reach around her and grabbed the bottle.

After the shower, Sara decided it was time to talk about what had been forgotten in the heat of the moment this morning and this after noon.

"Grissom," she said as she chopped the peppers up for the stir fry. Grissom had promised her a nice dinner saying he was a _magician_ in the kitchen. She'd answered with a _'Well if you're anything like you are in the bedroom then I don't think we have a problem.'_ Gaining her a good twenty minute tickling on the living room couch from him.

"What?' He asked as he bent over into the refrigerator to retrieve the soy sauce.

"Behind the water jug," Sara supplied helpfully. "I want to talk about 'the things that need to be talked about.'" Grissom poured the sauce in and then grabbed up some of the vegetables to put in it. "What are the things that needed to be talked about Grissom?" She asked as she finished the peppers and took them to him. Grissom glanced at her over his shoulder and smiled.

"Feelings Sara, you know those things that make life complicated when all you're trying to do is your job." Grissom put the peppers in the pan.

"Ok, what about them?" She slide back on the bar stool and drank her water waiting for an answer.

"I just want to know Sara…do you think it could work. Us I mean, you and me, back in Vegas because if you do I think we could give it a try, if you still wanted to of course." Grissom fidgeted with the pan of vegetables.

Sara sat in stunned silence at what he was inquiring. He just asked her to date him didn't he; she had heard him right, she just didn't know what to think.

"Sara?" Her name was a question, her head snapped up at attention to him.

"I don't know Grissom, could you handle me back in Vegas, you know I have a tendency to get noise and leave things lying around that could get rumors started, remember." She smiled as he shot her a quick glance over the top of the bar. Grissom took a long sip of his beer before her answered.

"Maybe, I don't know I guess that's why I asked you if you think it could. Sara…Do you have enough faith in an old man like me to think it can work?" Grissom reach for her hand and ran his fingers lightly over the top of it. His eyes were soft and caring it made Sara's heart beat double time to have him want her like this, she was in heaven.

"Yes Grissom I do, the question is do you have enough faith in me to make it work?" Sara closed her fingers tighter around his large hand willing them to stop shaking.

In all of Sara's years of dreaming of Grissom's confession of love this was not at all how she'd imagined it. Nothing she had experienced in her years of high school, college, grad school, in San Francisco, or in Vegas could have prepared her for Grissom's answer to her question.

"Sara…I have enough faith in you to trust you with my life and I do all the time and by just opening up that much I have let you scoop up my heart in the process." He lend across the bar and kissed her tenderly pouring all his love for her into it.

She just sat there and watched as he finished dinner and then sat some in front of her.

"I was thinking that maybe we could go back to Vegas early like the end of the week because this place is driving me crazy." Sara said as she dug into the stir fry in front of her and found it to be deliciously mouth watering. "Mmmm, this is so good." She said to Grissom who was drinking his beer and looking out the window. He turned and smiled at her shaking his head. "Almost better at cooking than you are in the bedroom."

"Hey," Grissom said playfully.

"I said _almost_ you are quite the pleaser though." She smiled and finished the food in front of her.

"I think I like the idea of you going back at the end of the week, that's when I'm going back." Grissom said picking up the dishes and putting them in the sink.

Sara watched as he came back and sat down.

"Grissom, what's wrong?" Sara asked as she noticed the distant look on his face.

"Nothing I was just thinking…uh…last night we didn't use any protection and…" He trail off when Sara smiled at him sweetly and bowed her head.

"Don't worry about it Grissom, I'm on the pill." She said noting the surprised look on his face when told not to worry about it.

"Oh ok that's good."

"Yeah, less work for you." Sara smirked then got up to get another glass of water.

She walked past him and caught sight that the rain had stopped. "The rain stopped." She said as she looked back at Grissom.

"Yeah, what do you have in mind?" Grissom said as he noticed the mischievous look on her face.

"Oh, just a picnic in the mountain's behind the cabin tomorrow." She said as she watched the look she was wearing reflect on his face. He just smiled at her and drank his beer.

Sara walked over to him and startled him in the chair. "What are you thinking about Grissom?" She asked as she looked at him.

"How much I want to make love to you and kiss you all over till you get so hot and bothered you can't breath." He whispered in her ear as he watched her eyes widen at his suggestion.

He kissed her neck and ran his hands over her shoulders knocking the robe she was wearing off and revealing her bare breasts. "So damn beautiful." He said as he took one in his mouth. Sara gasped and lined back in his lap allowing him better access to her. He scooped her up and carried her back to the bedroom laying her down.

She kissed and touched him as he hovered over her. She surprised him by pushing him back on the bed and taking over the game.

"It's my turn to bring you pleasure."

_'You already do sweetheart.'_ He thought as she began her exploration of his body.

Sara touched and teased him through his jeans before she finally took them off him. He lay beneath her watching her play and enjoying the fact that she was so intruded by his body. He had never had a woman want him like Sara did. Nor one that could arouse him with a simple touch of her hand, he loved her for these small gifts that she was giving to him. She made him feel alive and dead at the same time, made him want to cry out her name when she put her hands on his body to touch him.

He was so breathe taking '_beautiful'_ Sara thought as she watched his eyes rubbing her hand over his legs before enclosing it around his thick bulging sex. She slowly ran her hand up and down on him as she kissed him passionately. She made her way down his body as she had earlier that day and took him in her mouth. It never seceded to amaze her how one taste of him could send her sense soaring. She teased him with her mouth and the promise of what was to come. He groaned and whimpered at the feeling pushing his hands into her hair. He closed his eyes and let out a mindless cry of release. She positioned herself on top of him and he pushed his way inside her. She rocked her hips sitting the pace and throw her head back. Grissom rose from the bed and kissed her shoulders and breasts adding to the sensations that where coursing through her. She finally fell over the edge dragging Grissom with her and thinking god for letting her have this small piece of heaven.

**TBC…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A Call from Home**

Sara lay down beside Grissom and snuggled into the spot between his neck and shoulder. She closed her eyes and immediately went off into sleep. Grissom rubbed her shoulders thanking god for the small gift she had given him by accepting his offer to try to make it work.

_'It's not going to work.'_ A voice in the back of his brain screamed at him as he watched her sleep.

_'This is going to work so you just shut up back there.'_ Another voice screamed from the front of his brain. They were starting to give him a headache.

He was just about a sleep when his cell phone rang on the bedside table. "Grissom…" He said into the phone dragging it out as he yawned.

"Grissom its Catherine…"

"Catherine this had better be an emergency, I mean one of my CSI's better be carrying his head around or else I will be highly upset." He noticed that Sara had woke up, she was listening to him.

"Grissom be nice to her." Sara said as she starched and slide out of the bed dressing, why she didn't know.

"What was that about?" Catherine said amusement evaded in her voice.

What did you want?" Grissom said smiling at Sara as he watched her brush out her hair.

"It's Greg he was attacked at a crime scene and his in critical condition at Desert Pines hospital." Her voice dropped again to the volume it had been when she called.

What happened to him?" Grissom sat straight up, Sara slide in the bed behind him and hugged him tight to her kissing his shoulder.

"He got hit over the head and then the prep stabbed him in the back." Catherine explained as an alarm sounded making Grissom jump and Sara tighten her hold on him. I have to go something's wrong with him, I'll call you back Grissom." Then the connection went dead.

"What's wrong?" Sara asked as she watched his expression go from sad to worried.

"Greg's been hurt; he was attacked at a crime scene, his in critical condition." Grissom throw the cover back and got up pulling on his jeans. He ran his hand through his hair and then turned to Sara his eyes softened. "He'll be ok." Grissom said as he climbed back in bed with her and laid back with her. He wrapped his arm around her and with his free hand stroked her hair.

"Grissom, Greg's like a brother to me and I want to see him and be there with him. Can we leave tomorrow and go back to Vegas?" She snuggled her face into his arm.

"Yes sweetheart we will. Now go to sleep, we'll leave first thing in the morning." With that Sara drifted off into sleep.

**TBC…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Vegas My Home**

"Grissom would you help me with this please," Sara yelled from the bedroom.

"Hold on a minute." Grissom said as he walked out to the Tahoe and put his bags on top. He reentered the bedroom to see Sara sitting on top of a large suitcase.

"Could you close this please?" She said pointing to the latches on the suitcase.

"Sure," he stepped forward and latched them before faking a fall and trapped Sara between him and the bed.

"Get off me you idiot or I'll have to hurt you." She threatened as she ran her hands over his shoulders.

"Why would you want to do that?" He said as he got up and pulled her with him.

"Because I can." She said as she kissed him tenderly.

They arrived in Vegas at eight thirty and went to the crime lab to see what they could find out.

"Catherine, hey, you got any new information on Greg." Grissom said as he and Sara walked in the break room.

"No he's stable but it's not looking good." Catherine turned and noticed that her friends looked despite the situation, happy. "What's going on you two are beaming?"

"Nothing," they said at the same time.

"Whatever." Catherine said as she walked past them, she stopped beside Grissom and whispered to him. "There's something going on and I _will_ get to the bottom of it I can promise you that." She smiled and walked out before Nick appeared and smiled at the two of them.

"Hey Grissom, I didn't think you'd be back till the end of this week and Sara I thought you wouldn't be back till the end of September." He too noticed the two of them where beaming.

"We came back early when we heard about Greggo." Sara said as she walked over and poured a cup of coffee.

"What are you_ two_ doing here?" Ecklie came storming into the break room almost knocking over Nick in the process.

"One of my CSI's is hurt Ecklie and I will not stay away from here. Fire me." Grissom said grabbing a cup and pouring himself a cup of coffee. Ecklie stood and watched as he and Sara talked over the coffee and sat at the table.

"Well, if you two must come back early I have an assignment for you." He said stepping forward and handing them a file. "It's the file on Greg Sanders I want you two to handle it." Ecklie turned and walked out of the room.

"Well, looks like you two have work to do." Nick said walking out of the room and turning down the hall.

"What dose that say?" Sara said as she looked over his shoulder.

"I don't know I haven't made it past the first page." He said smiling at her over his shoulder. He reach behind him and ran his hand over her hips.

"Hey you stop that." She said swatting at his hand playfully and kissing his forehead.

"I love you Sara." Grissom said tenderly looking at her.

Her eyes teared up; she blanked back the tears but a lone one slide down her check. She just stood there letting his words cover her like honey. She finally let herself say words she hadn't said in years. "I love you too Grissom."

"No I mean it Sara I really do love you." He pulled her over to the table and sat her down on his lap.

"I know you do Grissom and I really love you." She kissed him and the grabbed the file from his hand getting up she smiled and plopped down on the couch.

"I was thinking we could have a nice homemade dinner tonight." Grissom said when she handed him the file back twenty minutes later and stretched.

"That sounds great, your place or mine." She turned her head toward him and smiled.

"Yours or mine doesn't matter." Grissom said as he got up and walked past her toward his office.

"Mine." She said walking past him to the evidence locker.

Two hours later Grissom walked into the layout room and found a very tired looking Sara lining over a piece of material from the crime scene.

"Ready to go?" He questioned as he walked over to her and looked down at her progress.

"Not, yet." Sara said as she raised up and stretched her aching back.

"I didn't think so." Grissom said as he rubbed her shoulders and her back.

"That feels so good." Sara said lining her head over and closing her eyes. Grissom massaged her back and shoulders till she turned to putty in his hands. He kissed her crown and sat down beside her. The lad was practically deserted because shifts were changing.

"So what have you found?" Grissom asked picking up a DNA report and looking it over.

"No blood at the crime scene except for the vics and Greg's, no prints except for the vics and her husbands, and no eyewitnesses or statement from Greg." Sara sighed and went back to examining the material again.

"Sara why don't you save that till tonight when we come in. I thought you wanted to go see Greg before we made dinner." Grissom asked rubbing her back and shoulders.

"I do but I want to find out who did this to him too." Sara looked at Grissom tears in her eyes. He felt sorry for her; he had never known Greg was this important to her.

"Sweetheart, I promise we'll find out who did this if it's the last thing I ever do I promise we'll find him." Grissom smiled at her and kissed her hand.

"I know we will Grissom," Sara said starting to pick up the material and putting it back in the evidence bag. When she was finished putting everything away she came back in and grabbed Grissom by the arm.

"Come on let's get out of here." She said and pulled him toward the door. He fallowed willingly as they walked out to his car.

Sara sat silently in the passenger sit and looked out the window. Grissom drove toward her apartment. They held hands and every once in a while Sara would bring his hand up and kiss his fingers. She aroused him with her gentleness. He'd heard her story and it surprised him that she was able to trust this much. He loved her for being as strong as she was though and for being his after all this time.

When they reach her apartment they walked up together hand in hand. Sara smiled up at him and he bent over and kissed her. When they reach her front door a woman stood there waiting and watching them.

Sara froze in her tracks.

Grissom looked at the woman and had to do a double take. She looked just like Sara, the same hair, eyes, skin, and complexion, all of it.

Grissom looked over at Sara who was still watching the other woman.

"Sara is that you?" The woman even sounded like Sara.

"Mom, what the hell are you doing here?" Sara asked letting go of Grissom and approaching the other woman.

"I'm out on probation, good behavior and I wanted to see how you turned out sweetheart."

Grissom kept his distance. If he knew Sara as good as he thought her did then she would not like him interfering.

"I turned out fine, no thinks to you of course." Sara's mother looked at her with hurt eyes.

"I did what I thought was best for you Sara." Sara's mother tried to hug her but she pushed her away.

"Yeah well, you could have picked another way." Sara looked back at Grissom. "Grissom honey let's go inside and fix that dinner you were talking about."

Grissom obeyed Sara and walked toward her.

"I'm going back to San Francisco in the morning come and visit me will you." Sara's mother said to her as she opened the door.

"I wouldn't come and visit you if you were on your death bed no get the hell away from my home." Sara slammed the door and turned to Grissom. She burst into tears.

Grissom wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Shh, it's ok, calm down." He said running his hand over her back and her hair.

"God I can't believe she would just come here like that. She just…god I hate her for what she did." Sara balled her fist up in Grissom's shirt.

"I know you do sweetheart but it's not going to make things any better by getting all worked up over this." Grissom moved her to the couch and sat her down.

"I love you and want you to be happy so cheer up before I have to make you cheer up." Grissom tried a joke to make her feel better.

Sara smiled her beautiful gapped tooth smile and said: "Just what would you do to make me cheer up."

Grissom took her hand and led her down the hall were her located her bedroom with ease and they climbed in.

**TBC…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Surprise!**

Sara woke up late in the evening wrapped in Grissom's warm bare arms. She smiled and buried her head in his shoulder inhaling the scent of his warm body. Sara ran her hand down his stomach and collided with his well size member. Wrapping her hand around it he began to grow hard in her hand. She rose up on one elbow and continued to stroke him.

Grissom groaned and opened his eyes. They were glazed over with passion watching her as she brought her head down and kissed him.

"Morning," she said kissing his neck and shoulder.

"Ummm," Grissom groaned lying still while she continued to stroke his growing member.

She looked down at him and smiled when she saw his face. His eyes were closed and his lips were slightly parted. She bent her hand down and kissed him running her tongue over his bottom lip before she parted his lips the rest of the way and began to explore his mouth with her tongue.

"Sara!" Grissom shouted as he came in her hand and she smiled at the sight of his orgasm.

"Yes," she said innocently licking his juices off her hand and smiling.

Grissom growled and rolled her over penning her on the bed and biting down hard on one of her nipples that was pebble hard.

"Ummm," Sara said clinching at his shoulders for support. He was being demanding and she liked it. He moved down her body stopping here and there; to bit and suckle a piece of skin he was claming as his.

"Oh…Grissom…that feels…so…GOOD." She came when he blew lightly on her wetness. Grissom hungrily lapped up the juices that spilled from her.

He positioned himself above her and entered her fast. They pounded against each other until they both went over the edge. Sara smiled at Grissom who inhaled and rolled off her.

"What a way to wake up." Grissom stated as he lay there stroking Sara's hair and bare back.

"I thought you'd like it." She smiled and snuffled a yawn.

"I love you, Sara Marie Sidle." Grissom said smiling when Sara smiled down at him.

"I need a shower and I don't want to take one alone." Sara smiled and got out of the bed.

Sara ran the water and she climbed in, Grissom fallowing at her inside.

He wrapped his arms around her and stuck two fingers inside of her as she tilted her head back.

"I love it when you do that…It makes me feel so sexy." Sara said running her hands over his shoulders.

"I didn't know that." Grissom said kissing her and running his hand over her hips and thighs.

"Ummm," Sara sighed at the fill of his hand on her body.

"I love you." Grissom commented picking her up and allowing her to wrap her legs around his middle.

"I know and I love you too." Sara sighed when he entered her in one long stroke and moaned when he began to move in and out of her.

After they made love in the shower they got out and dressed walking into the kitchen to fix some breakfast.

"Are we going to see Greg today?" Grissom asked firing the last of the eggs and putting them on a plate while Sara poured orange juice in two glasses and brought them over to the table sitting down across from Grissom.

"Yeah I thought we could before we went into work on his case." Sara said sipping her juice and picking up her fork.

"Alright I think it'll do you some good to see him." He was amazed at how well their relationship seemed to be going.

"I hope so it's been killing me that he's in there and I haven't been to see him." Sara said looking at Grissom from the other side of the table.

"I know Sara but you've been pretty preoccupied remember." He said throwing her a smile across the table and finishing his breakfast.

They spent much of the rest of the day in the bed still discovering each other's body and finding solace in the happiness they had found.

"Grissom, come on lets get going." Sara said walking into her room and watching he dressed and walked toward the closet picking up his belt and putting it on.

"I'm coming; I'm coming, keep your clothes on." Grissom said and Sara smiled raising her eyebrow. "I need time to rest an old man can only go for so long you know." Sara gave a short laugh and kissed him.

"Well, if that's the way an old man is in bed then I shouldn't have wasted my time with younger ones." She joked as she walked toward the living room.

"Hey get back here I'm not finished with you yet." Grissom came jogging out of the room and down the hallway after her.

"Ah," Sara screamed when he picked her up and carried her to the couch laying her down and attacking her neck.

"Sara! Sara! Are you…ok?" Nick and Warick came running into the living room and found Sara and Grissom on the couch.

"Nick! Warick! How the hell did you two get in here?" Sara asked getting up and clinching at her half buttoned top as Grissom looked away and zipped the fly of his paints.

"The spare key, we heard you yell and thought…never mind." Nick laid the key down and turned to Warick who was standing over by the door laughing.

"What the fucks so funny, Warick?" Sara shot over her shoulder as she buttoned her shirt.

"Nothing." Warick said fighting for control as he turned around in little circles dieing laughing.

"Get out you assholes." Sara said looking at the two of them.

"Yeah, calm down we just weren't expecting to find you two…doing what you were doing." Nick said looking at them tears in his eyes as he held back the laughter.

"What the hell do you want?" Sara snapped as she walked into her tiny kitchen and poured herself a thermos cup of coffee.

"We just thought we'd see if you were ok…as we can see I guess you are." Nick dunking as Sara threw a paper wad at him.

"We were getting ready to go see Greggo." Sara said walking over to the closet and grabbing her coat. "Grissom, are you coming?" She said turning to see Grissom had disappeared. "Where the hell did he go?" She said looking back at the two men standing in her doorway.

"Bathroom I believe." Warick said looking over at her.

"You two get out of here and if I find out that anyone but the four people in this house know about me and Grissom I'll come after you two with some of Grissom's poisons creepy crawly friends in my hand." Sara said shooting the two of them a dark look.

"Yes ma'm." They said and took off out the door.

"Grissom…Grissom are you alright." Sara said as she stood outside the bathroom door.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Grissom said and she heard him shuffling around.

She pushed open the door and found him butt naked and in the process of putting on his boxers. The water was still on and she knew he had needed a cold shower.

"The two intruders are gone and you don't need to worry about them telling anyone at work…I took care of that." Sara smiled and he looked at her threw the mirror.

"What did you do now, Sara Marie Sidle?" Grissom smiled when she shot him a dark look.

"I told them I'd borough a few of your little friends and come after them." She said wrapping her arms around him as he brushed out his hair.

"Come on let's go see Greg and then go into work." Grissom said turning around and kissing her.

"Sounds like an idea to me." Sara smiled and they walked out of the house.

**TBC……………………………**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Visiting a Friend**

The ride to the hospital was long and silent. Sara looked out the window and Grissom tapped his hands on the steering wheel in time with the music Sara had put in.

When they reach the hospital Sara just sat and looked up at the building and pursed her lips.

"Sara…Sara, honey are you ok?" Grissom said reaching over and taking her hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said blinking and looking over at him. She smiled and he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close.

He kissed her forehead and rubbed her back.

"Sara, you don't have to do this if you don't want to…no one's going to make you honey." Grissom said looking down at her as he held her close.

"I know but his my best friend and if I don't I'll never forgive myself." Sara said looking back up at him. He could see this had a whole lot more to do with the _'What if Greg died?'_ factor then anything else.

"Sara, his going to be fine." Grissom reassured her as she looked up at him.

"I know it's just…What if he…"

"Sara, he is not going to die." Grissom said kissing her.

"Let's just go in." Sara said moving to get out of the car.

Grissom smiled and got out walking up the steps of the hospital with Sara.

They asked where Greg Sanders room was and the nurse showed them the way.

The nurse opened the door and motioned them inside. She closed the door and left Sara and Grissom with a motionless and pale Greg Sanders.

Sara looked at all the machines around him and a tear rolled down her cheek. Grissom put his arm around her and kissed her crown.

She walked forward and touched Greg's hand. He felt cold and clammy. Sara burst into tears and turned around burring her head into Grissom's shoulder.

"Shh, Shh, Sara its ok sweetheart…He's going to be fine." Grissom reassured her stroking her hair and back.

"You ok?" Grissom asked when she backed away and looked up at him.

She nodded and turned back to Greg. She reach down and took his hand in hers bringing it up to her lips she kissed it. She bent over and gave him a half hug.

"I'm going to get the person who did this…I promise you that Greg…I promise." Sara's voice was filled with hatred toward the person who had done this to Greg and she had a murderous look on her face.

"I'm ready to go Griss." She said turning back to Grissom and they walked out of the hospital and got back inside Sara's car.

"I need to stop by my house and get a few things you up for waiting on me." Grissom asked looking at her from across the console.

She nodded her head.

When they reach Grissom's house he went to exit the car but Sara stopped him.

"Sara…What is it?" Grissom asked looking back at her.

She pulled him back around and climbed over into his lap straddling him.

"Kiss me," she said simply as she began to unbutton her shirt and shrugged it off her shoulders.

"Sara…We can't…We're in a car…Come inside and…"

She cut him off by kissing him hard. He responded to her like he did every time they were in this kind of situation and she began to unbutton his slacks.

"Sara." He said when she wrapped her hand around his erect member and began to stroke him fast and hard.

"Uh," he groaned and came in her hand.

"I love it when you do that…It makes me fell wanted." Sara whispered in his ear as she bent forward and kissed his neck.

Grissom brought his hands up and unbuttoned her bra and filled his hands with the softness that was Sara. _'His Sara,'_ he taught as he ran his thumb over her peddled nipples and down her stomach.

"I want you inside me." She groaned when he slide his hand down to the front of her slacks and cupped her through them.

Grissom unbuttoned them and shoved them down. He entered her in one long stroke. They moved together, pounding into each other. Sara's soft moans fueled Grissom's passion even more as he moved inside of her.

Sara came a few minutes later and collapsed on him breathing heavily.

He pumped into her once more then let himself go, spilling his seed into her womb.

"Feel better?" He asked when his breathing had returned to normal.

"Not really, I was to fast I wanted it to last longer." Grissom chucked and wrapped her tight in his arms.

"I need another shower." Sara said lifting her head and looking at him.

"Me too." Grissom said pulling away and stuffing himself back into his boxers.

"Let's go take one." Sara suggested as she pulled her paints and panties back on.

"Let's," Grissom said and climbed out of the car, grabbing her, and making his way up to the house.

**TBC...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Mom again**

After a quick shower and another round of lovemaking they climbed into their cars and went off to the Crime Lab.

"Hey Sara, what's up girl?" Warick greeted her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey War, I'm fine, how are you?" She asked kissing him back and hugging him tight.

"I'm good, what are you doing back? I thought you wouldn't be back till the end of September." Warick questioned and looked down at her petite frame still in his arms.

"Greg." She said simply and stepped away from him and walking over to the coffee pot and pouring her self a cup.

"Sara?" Judy, the receptionist, said looking at her from the doorway.

"What is it?" Sara asked looking over at her.

"There's a women here to see you?" She said and motioned toward the lobby.

"Who is it?" Sara asked looking out into the area Judy pointed to.

"She says she's…Your mom." Sara's coffee cup hit the floor and coffee went everywhere.

"Oh my god." Sara said looking at the woman who was standing in the lobby of the Las Vegas Crime Lab, looking as uncomfortable as one could look.

"Hello everyone what's…?" Grissom trailed off and looked out the window with Sara.

"Sara…Sara don't do anything irrational."

Sara shot Grissom a look that plainly said _'Don't mess with me.'_ And walked out the door toward the lobby.

"What are you doing here?" Sara scolded as she walked up to her mother, her hands on her hips and her face a twist into hatred and sadness.

"Sara, I know you're pissed at me but I did what I thought was best for you. If you could only see that." Laura Sidle said stepping toward her daughter.

"Don't even try that, it wouldn't work." Sara said stepping back and bumping into Grissom's hard chest.

"Sara, is there a problem?" Grissom asked looking at the woman across the way from him.

"Sir, if you don't mind this is between me and my daughter." Miss. Sidle said shooting Grissom a dark look and then looking back at Sara.

"You ma'm forget you are in a place of business and that this is harassment since your daughter has told you to leave her alone at least twice I know of." Grissom said looking at the woman who looked back at him with hatred in her eyes.

"Who are you anyway?" Laura Sidle snapped at him as he put his hand on Sara's shoulder.

"I'm your daughter's boss…and boyfriend." Grissom said looking her square in the eye and frowning.

"I didn't know you went for the older type Sara…Like mother like daughter." Laura said smiling at Sara.

"I don't even think so…I am nothing like you." Sara said looking evilly at her mother as Grissom held her back.

"Actually fifty percent of your genetic code is from your mother and the other half is from your father…that was a rotten egg." Laura said looking at her daughter thoughtfully.

"Shut up!" Sara screamed at her and broke loose from Grissom's hold and lunged at her mother.

Sara's intent had been to ring her mother's neck but Nick grabbed her around the middle before she could reach her.

"Sara…Sara damn it calm the hell down." Nick said struggling to keep his hold on her.

"LET ME GO, NICK!" Sara screamed fighting against Nick's strong arms.

"Take her into an interrogation room and let her calm down." Catherine said running out of the break room Warick at her heels.

"LET THE HELL GO OF ME!" Sara screamed as she kept fighting against Nick's arms as he basically dragged her down the hall toward the interrogation room.

"Miss. Sidle, I suggest you leave." Grissom said and walked down the hall to help with Sara.

"UHHHH," Sara's scream as she threw her arms up and walked around the room looking pissed as hell.

"Sara…Sara…honey come here." Grissom said entering the interrogation room a few minutes later.

Sara marched over to him and he wrapped her tight in his arms. She began to cry and shake; Grissom held her tight and kissed her crown.

"SHHH, it's going to be ok, Sara, I promise I'm not going to let her back around." Grissom said sitting down at the table and perching Sara in his lap rocking her gently.

"I can't believe her…coming to my job…Saying I was just like her…Talking about my father like that…He wasn't a good man but I still loved him…He was my father." Sara said burring her head in Grissom's shoulder.

"I know sweetheart…I know." Grissom looked at Nick and nodded toward the door.

Nick nodded back and left the room.

"Sara…Do you want to take the night off and get your self under control before you come back and start working on Greg's case again. You won't do him any good if you get so upset you over look something." He said rubbing her back and kissing her forehead.

"Work is the only safe place I have and plus…I don't want to be alone." Sara raised her head and looked into his eyes.

Grissom kissed her tenderly before standing up and rubbing his hands over her arms.

"Come on let's go work on Greg's case." Grissom said walking toward the door and opening it for her.

**TBC…………...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: On the Tape**

"Grissom come look at this." Sara said from inside the Audio lab.

Grissom entered and found her and Archie looking at a tape from the crime scene.

"What is it?" Grissom asked sitting down on the other side of Sara.

"Look…Right there…That man he entered the hotel room just before Greg did…And there he is leaving around the time Greg was found." Sara pointed out as she walked around the desk and toward the large screen projection of the man.

"Rewind and freeze it Arch." Sara said narrowing her eyes at the screen and pointing to another part of the scene.

"Do you see him?" She said looking back at Grissom.

He nodded.

"What is it?" Nick asked walking into the Audio lab.

"I think I've seen him around here before." Archie said looking at the other man in the picture.

"Yeah…I've seen him…He came in this morning with that woman who wanted to talk to Sara." Archie looked over at Sara and the color drained from her face.

"Wait a minute." Grissom said standing up and walking over to Sara. "I didn't see anyone."

"He must have left before you noticed him." Archie said clicking to enhance the man's face.

"Yep, that's him." He said looking over at Sara and Grissom.

Sara's eyes were glued to the man's face.

"Sara, do you know him?" Grissom asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Sara…Sara…Sara, talk to me." He turned her around when she didn't answer him.

"Michael," Sara managed then passed out.

Grissom caught her and scooped her up in his arms before she hit the ground.

He laid her down and felt for her pulse but didn't find one.

"Move." He demanded as he took off with Sara in his arms out of the lab and through the front door of the crime lab.

He drove like a bat out of hell to get her to Desert Pines hospital.

"Help me…she's passed out." He said carrying Sara into the Emergency Room.

"What happened?" The nurse asked coming around the desk and taking the still unconscious Sara from Grissom's arms.

"We were working and she saw a man on the tape we were analyzing and passed out I can't find a pulse on her." Grissom explained as he ran along beside the gurney they had placed Sara on. The nurse pressed her fingers to Sara's neck and took off running faster down the hall.

"Doctor Hampton…This woman just came in she's passed out…We can't find a pulse." The nurse said looking back at Grissom.

"Sir, I'm afraid you're going to have to go out into the waiting room." She pushed him out the door.

Grissom sat down and held his head in his hands. He didn't think he could bear it if something happened to Sara.

He sat there for what seemed like hours. Just staring at the clock and jumping every time the door opened. Finally his cell phone rang.

"Grissom," he said shortly as he lend back against the wall.

"Gil, its Catherine. I just heard about Sara, how is she? Is she alright?" Catherine bombarded him with a thousand questions. None, for once in his life, did he know the answer to.

"I have no idea Catherine they haven't told me anything…Listen I'm going to stay here till she wakes up so take care of things at the lab will ya." Grissom said sounding drained and upset.

"Yeah, I can do that…Hey Gil, when she wakes up try telling her how you fell it might make you both fell a whole lot better."

Grissom couldn't help but chuckle.

"What's so funny?" She asked sounding rather confused.

"I already did that…we've been seeing each other for almost a week now." Grissom said hoping Catherine wouldn't be to upset about him keeping such a vital piece of info from her.

"You did…When? Oh never mind we'll talk about it later. I'm going to go I think they found something on Greg's case, of course you won't care if I take over the efforts while you're gone." Catherine said hopefully.

"No, go right ahead…Hey Catherine…If you find this guy let me know it means a lot to Sara." Grissom said as the doctor who had been taking care of Sara walking in the door and noticed him.

"Sure, Ta Ta." Catherine said and then the line went dead.

Grissom hung up and put the phone back on his belt as the doctor came toward him.

**TBC…………**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Not My Sara**

"Dr. Grissom," the doctor said walking over to him.

"Yes, how is she doctor?" Grissom said standing up and shaking his hand.

"She's fine now, I'm Doctor James Hampton. Sara went into a cardiac arrest which at her age is surprising. Has she been sick lately?" Dr. Hampton asked motioning for him to sit down.

"No, she hasn't Dr. Hampton." Grissom said putting his hands over this face and letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Has she been under a lot of stress?" The doctor's next question hit him like a bullet to the gut.

"That part comes with the title of crimicalist." Grissom said looking down at the floor. "I don't think there's a day that goes by that we don't get all stressed out about a case or someone we work with at the crime lab…Heaven knows I've had my fair share of it and probably put her through enough of it to."

Grissom closed his eyes and just shook his head.

"This is entirely my fault…Will she be able to come back to work."

Grissom's main concern was that Sara wouldn't be able to do the things she loved.

"Well, I'm afraid we need to keep her for a few days to run some more test on her…I hate to have to tell you this but Miss. Sidle may have cancer."

Grissom put his hand over his heart and looked up at the doctor.

"No, please tell me it's not true."

"We still have to run a few more tests but I do not like her white blood count, I think she may have leukemia."

Dr. Hampton watched as tears fell down Grissom's cheeks and disappeared into his bread.

"Thank you, when can I see her?" Grissom asked looking over at the doctor who had just torn his world apart.

"You can see her right know. She still hasn't woken up from the medicine we had to give her but she should wake up in a few minutes. Are you her husband?"

Dr. Hampton looked at Grissom as he stood at the doorway of the waiting room.

"No." Grissom said turning and walking out the door and down the hallway to find Sara's room.

When he opened the door the sight that greeted him was almost enough to make him cry.

Sara lay in the bed, her eyes closed and her chest rising and falling in time with the beeping of the heart monitor at the side of her bed.

Grissom walked forward and sat down in a chair watching her breathe and wondering what the man in the video had done to her to scare her so bad.

He wondered if the man had hurt her or if he was an old friend or boyfriend who had done her wrong.

Her groans made him look over at her. She opened her eyes and smiled when she saw him sitting there.

"Hey baby, how do you feel?" Grissom asked taking her hand and kissing it.

"Better," Sara said closing her eyes and sighing. "What happened to me Grissom?" She asked looking back at him, love radiating from her eyes.

"You had a heart attack likely brought on by stress."

"It's not your fault." Sara said when she heard the hint of guilt in his voice.

Grissom looked away for a few minutes then looked back at her.

"I know it just feels like it is." He said laying his head down on the bed and sighing heavily.

"What else is wrong with me, Gil?"

The use of his first name by her made tears well up in his eyes and he couldn't hold it in any longer. The tears burst forth and for the first time in a long time Grissom was feeling the pain of the lose he would most likely have to endure if Sara really did have cancer.

"Sara…honey, the doctor thinks you have…leukemia."

The color drained from Sara's face as she looked at him.

"What?" She said unable to believe that her normally healthy body would turn so suddenly sick.

"He said your white blood cell count was way to low and that he would have to run some more test to make sure but he thinks that you have leukemia."

The tears rolled faster down Grissom's face as he watched Sara lick her lips and close her eyes.

"No, I'm fine…I don't have cancer…I can't have cancer…I'm perfectly healthy." She shook her head furiously.

Grissom stood and sat on the edge of the bed beside her and held her close.

"I'm so sorry, Sara." Grissom said burring his head in her neck and crying with her.

"It's not your fault, Grissom…you didn't give me cancer." Sara said wrapping her arms around him and holding him close to her.

"I don't know what I'll do if anything happens to you, Sara…I could never love anyone else the way I love you."

Tears feel down Sara's cheeks and she kissed him tenderly.

"I've loved you for so long that I've forgotten how to do anything else." He added whipping the tears from her eyes with one large hand.

"I know the feeling." Sara said laying her head over on his shoulder.

"I love you, Sara Marie Sidle." Grissom said and kissed her again. "I'm going to be here for you through everything, I promise."

The last words made her cry more than the first one's. To know he loved her so much that he would put him self through the pain of watching her shrivel up and die if she had cancer. She would have expected any other man to take off out the door and never be heard from again but this was Grissom, her Grissom, a man who unlike all the others knew how to love without conditions and how to love with all his heart.

"I love you too and I know you'll be here." Sara said breathing a sigh and putting her hand on his cheek to caress his face.

The tears came harder at the feel of Sara's hand on his face. She was shaking probably scared to death. He had made her the promise to always be there and that was one of his promises that in all his life he would make sure he kept.

"Come on you need to lay down and get so rest…the doctor will probably start all his tests tomorrow and you need to conserve your energy." Grissom said laying Sara back down and going to climb from the bed.

"Stay." She demanded scooting over and giving him room on the bed.

Grissom looked skeptical but did as she asked.

Slowly they both feel into an uneasy sleep filled with dreams of death and pain.

**TBC…………**

**Write me and tell me if I should continue with this train of thought.**

**-KC**


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note:** For all my readers I do believe in happy endings and if you honest to god think I would be cold enough to kill Sara off after I made them feel so happy together you have another thing coming. I DON'T INTEND ON KILLING OFF ANY OF MY FAVORTIE CHARACTER'S. Beside the point I just thought I'd tell you this to keep you from hating me. A special thanks to all who have read and reviewed thank you lots and here's your next chapter. R&R LOVE ALL YA'LL. ;-) (I'm not sure about Nick's middle name so I made one up…don't hate me, oh and I made one up for Grissom to.)

**Chapter 14: The Truth Unfolded**

Sara woke to the feel of a sharp pain running through her arm.

She opened her eyes and found a nurse standing over her taking her blood.

The woman had long black hair and big brown eyes that resembled her own.

"Well, good morning Miss. Sidle. I'm glad to see you're awake. I would have waked you up but a man named Doctor Grissom told me to just go ahead a stick you."

Sara rolled her head and stared into the impossible midnight blue eyes go Gilbert Alexander Grissom.

"Hello," his voice was rough and husky with sleep.

"Hey," she said feeling the woman pull it out the needle.

"How do you feel this morning sweetheart?" Grissom asked reaching over to caress her soft as silk cheek.

"I feel ok." She said turning her head farther into his hand and feeling his rough aged fingers trace her skin.

"I love you, Sara."

She looked up at him a smiled softly wishing he would lean forward and kiss her.

Sure enough she got her wish and marveled at the amount of love she felt in his touch.

"The team said they'd be over to see you today. I didn't tell them about the cancer I thought you would want to wait till we're sure."

"Thank you." She said feeling a fresh set of tears coming on.

"Don't cry beautiful, I'm going to be here for you."

Grissom's promise to her was one he intended to keep. If he never kept another promise to anyone in his life he would keep this one to her.

"Well, Miss. Sidle we should have the results from your blood work in a few hours…Dr. Hampton put a rush on yours and then maybe we could get you some good news for a change." The nurse smiled down at her and walked out of the room.

"So, how did you sleep?" Grissom asked sitting back and unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt.

Sara felt the warmth of the summer day even in the air conditioned hospital. She smiled at him and rolled to her side.

"Pretty good till I woke up and you were not there."

"I'm so sorry sweetheart." He said bending forward and kissing her again.

"I know." She said closing her eyes and leaning into his kiss.

Someone cleared their throat behind them and they quickly pulled apart.

Warick, Catherine, Nick, Brass, and Dr. Robins stood in the room now looking on at the sight of the two of them making out.

They were wearing matching grim looks and shocked faces at the same time.

"What's eating all of you?" Sara asked when Warick, Nick, Brass, and Robins stepped forward and kissed her on the cheek.

"Nothing you need to worry yourself over Sara." Catherine said looking at Grissom giving him a sad smile.

_'Greg's died a few minutes ago.'_ She mouthed when Sara wasn't looking.

Grissom shook his head and blinked back the tears.

_'I'll tell her later.'_ He replied and looked over at Sara with the guys.

She looked so happy now that everyone was here with her. How would she take the news about Greg? What would happen if they found out she had leukemia? Grissom pushed the thoughts away and sat back to watch them. They would cross that bridge when they got there.

"Miss. Sidle." Dr. Hampton came in a few hours later wearing a grim expression that matched her friends when they had walked in.

"Doctor." She said nodding her head and looking around at everyone.

"Well, we're going to wait out in the hallway Sara…Haller when you're done." Nick said stepping forward and kissing her cheek again.

"Ok,"

Her voice sounded distressed and they saw Grissom reach over and take her hand.

"Miss. Sidle…"

"Sara, please call me Sara."

She didn't know what he had come to tell her but from the look on his face it wasn't good.

"Sara…I'm afraid that my assumptions were correct you do have leukemia the good thing is it's in its early stages and we can give you treatments that will most likely send it into remission if not cure it."

Sara felt the hot trail of tears run down her face and buried her head in Grissom's shoulder when he sat down beside her on the bed.

"Sara, I'm so sorry to tell you this." Dr. Hampton said stepping forward and putting his hand on her shoulder. "We'll have to start chemo and radiation as soon as possible." He said looking down at her.

"Thank you, doctor." Sara said pulling away from Grissom and whipping her eyes.

"Do you want me to tell your friends to wait a while before coming in?" Hampton asked stepping toward the door.

"No, tell them to come in." Sara said looking up at Grissom.

Her friends reentered the room and noticed right away the change in her mood.

"Sara, what's wrong?" Nick asked sitting down on the ledge by the window.

"Please sit down." Sara said to Warick, Catherine, Brass, and Robins.

They did as asked.

"Dr. Hampton has just told me that I have…I have…"

She gave up and looked at Grissom, who nodded and continued for her.

"The doctor just told us Sara has leukemia."

Nick almost fell off his window ledge. Catherine gasped reached up and covered her mouth with her hand and Warick grabbed her hand and began to cry. Brass and Robins looked at each other and then back at Sara and sighed in unison.

"Oh my god, Sara." Catherine said getting up and walking over to her giving her a hug.

"Thank you, Catherine but the doctor said that he could give me chemo and radiation, it might help to send the cancer into remission and maybe if I'm lucky cure it." Sara looked over at Nick who hadn't made a noise since she told them.

"Nick." She asked watching as tears ran down his face.

"First we loose Greg…now we're going to loose you." He balled his fists in his hair and bit down on his bottom lip closing his eyes tight. "This is not happening." He screamed and punched the wall beside him.

"Nick, hey, Nick, come here." Sara said sitting up straighter in her bed.

"Get your ass over here Nicholas Shawn Stokes…NOW." She demanded looking at him.

Nick obeyed and when Sara wrapped her arms around him he broke down.

"I want to tell you something Nick, I want to tell you all something I'm not going a damn place…I'm going to fight this as hard as I've fought everything else in my life…I have the well to live and I plan to use it." Sara said her chin high and shoulders squared.

Catherine smiled and began to clap. So did everyone else in the room.

"Know that's the Sara we know." Warick said coming over to her and hugging her close.

"Thank you, now what was the deal about Greg."

Her question sent everyone into silence.

"He died a half an hour ago…I'm so sorry Sara." Catherine supplied the answer no one else was going to give her.

Sara slouched back in the hospital bed and nodded her head.

"We have to go Sara…we'll see you after shift ok." Warick supplied when he saw the tears form in her eyes.

"Goodbye," she said as everyone walked out the door after saying their goodbyes.

She looked at Grissom and he climbed back in the hospital bed beside her.

"I'm sorry, Sara." He said kissing her crown as she broke into heart wrenching sobs.

"I don't believe it…I have to see him for myself." She said looking at Grissom who nodded.

"I'll see what I can do."

**TBC………**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Tales of another Broken Home**

Sara sat in the hospital bed after having gone and seen Greg's dead body.

She still couldn't believe he was gone. After everything they had done together and been through she didn't want to believe her best friend was gone.

Grissom had had to go into the crime lab and feel out some paper work for her and himself. She couldn't wait for him to get back because she wouldn't have to be alone with all the hunting images of what had happened to Greg.

They had found Michael and questioned him. Brass had caught him in a lie and been able to coax a confession out of him. Sara still couldn't believe that she'd fainted when she'd seen him.

"Sara."

She turned to see Gilbert Alexander Grissom standing in her doorway holding a McDonalds bag two sodas, and two McFlurries. She smiled and he came in closing the door behind him.

"The doctor will probably kill me for this but you can't live on hospital food, I know."

Sara smiled at him as he pulled out a salad and handed her a soda and McFlurrie.

"Thank you Grissom I don't know what I'd do without you."

Grissom smiled and bit into a McNugget.

"You are disgusting Griss." She said picking up her fork and dipping into her salad.

"No…I…just…don't…like…rabbit…food." Grissom said between popping McNuggets into his mouth.

"It's not rabbit food Grissom. Its plants just like you eat from time to time if you eat anything but meat."

Grissom laughed and chocked on a McNugget.

"See those things will kill you yet." Sara said patting his back.

"Have you talked to the doctor today?"

Sara sighed and looked down at her food.

"Yeah, he wants to start me on chemo and radiation next week but I can go home tomorrow." Sara put down her fork. "I can't go back to work till after the chemo and radiation is over."

Grissom swallowed and whipped his mouth.

"I see." His face was gloomy as hers.

He didn't want her to not be able to work. It was what she loved. It was what her life revolved around. She was all the time looking for ways to become a better forensic scientist.

"I'm so sorry Sara." He said reaching over and taking her head bring it to his lips and kissing it.

"It's not your fault Grissom. I should have kept my regular check ups with my doctor instead of pushing it off and saying I'd do it another day."

Grissom didn't realize that she hadn't been taking good care of herself. He didn't realize that this could have been prevented.

He let out a heavy breathe and kissed her hand again.

"Grissom, do you still love me?"

Grissom gapped at her, eyes wide and mouth open.

"Sara…of course I do. How could you think I don't?"

"Because of the leukemia."

Grissom shook his head.

"Sara…Let me tell you a little something about me. I might be good at looking over my feelings to keep myself safe from being hurt but when I love a woman I love her with all my heart." He paused then continued on with his explanation, not because she deserved it but because it would make him feel better to. "When I was five my father walked out on my mother because she had lost her hearing. I grew up in a silent house. My mother and I used our hands and I eventually forgot how to express myself in any other way. You have no idea what it's like to spend your whole life not going outside, burring yourself in books to learn more about the world you didn't know, afraid everyday that you'd do something wrong and the last person you had would walk away from you."

Sara was in tears as was Grissom.

"I spent my high school years, my college years, and all the years after that just studying people. Never communicating just watching them and studying their behavior and their emotions because I felt I didn't have feelings of my own."

Grissom sobbed even harder as he finished up.

"When I met you Sara you made me feel again and it scared me to death and I kept you closed off for all these years only to let you in even farther. I'm so sorry for all the pain I've caused you, honey…I didn't realize what I was doing."

Sara smiled slide her arms around Grissom hugging him close to her. She loved this man for all he was and she didn't care that he'd hurt her. She was his and he was hers the way it was meant to be.

"I love you, Sara. I really do baby." Grissom sobbed into her chest as she pulled him closer to her.

"Shh…Shh, don't cry. I just wanted to hear you say it." Sara smoothed rubbing her hand over his back and neck.

"I love you so much it hurts."

"I know the feeling. I really do." Sara said kissing his head and closing her eyes.

"You know we're not much different in a lot of ways. I buried myself in books to learn about the world I didn't get to know because of my parents. I hated them for what they were and I tried to hide them from sight when my friends would walk by the house. When I graduated pre-school I can remember my dad came in stoned out of his mind and my mom was as drunk as one could be. I was so mad when in the middle of the ceremony they got up and left. I went home and they were yelling at each other and dad was hitting my mom. I was so mad at them I started yelling and screaming and just blowing up. I used some words I probably shouldn't have had in my vocabulary at that time in my life. I didn't really date till I was in college then I got a hold of some bad eggs and just dropped it all together. Then I met you and just like you said you made me feel again to."

Sara finished her story and they just stared at each other. Neither spoke for a long time.

Sara smiled and bent forward kissing the tip of his nose and hugging him close to her again.

"I love you, Gilbert Alexander Grissom."

"How do you know my middle name?" Grissom asked surprised that she knew.

"Brass." She said smiling at him shyly.

"Oh, I love you to Sara Marie Sidle." Grissom said kissing her mouth and lying down beside her.

"Let's go to sleep, honey." Grissom said wrapping his arms around her and closing his eyes.

**TBC……………**

**Chapter 16 soon to come.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Whispered Promises**

Sara woke and found Grissom laying on his side right beside her. He had taken his shirt off sometime during the night, leaving her a nice clear view of his hard chest and stomach.

She smiled and pressed a kiss to his exposed shoulder. She could smell the scent of sandalwood on him and knew he must have taken a bath sometime before she woke.

He was snoring softly and had a slight smile on his face.

After Greg's funeral she had had to come back to the hospital. It was hard to believe it had been almost a week since she had found out she had leukemia. They were going to release her earlier but she'd got a damn cold that had nearly killed her and they'd decided it would be best if she stayed for a few more weeks. But she'd gotten better fast and the doctor said he didn't see a problem with sending her home today and Sara couldn't wait.

"Grissom." She said softly wrapping her arms around him and hugging him close.

"What?" He said snapping awake and looking down at her lying on his chest.

"I love you."

Grissom smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, baby." Grissom said getting up and reaching for his shirt.

Sara smiled and reached out pulling him back to her.

She kissed him passionately and with the fever of a woman with unmistakable talents.

"So I take it you're ready to go home today." Grissom said pulling away and bending down taking over where Sara had left off.

"You have no idea." She said panting from being kissed so thoroughly.

"I can't wait either."

Grissom ran his hand over her thigh and pinched her on the bottom.

"I don't know if I'll have the energy for that." Sara teased watching him raise an eyebrow.

Sara still thought it was going to take a lot for him to not walk away from her or think any less of her because she was going to be physically up to a lot of things.

Grissom just smiled.

"I'm never going to leave you."

He could read her so well it scared her sometimes but she loved that he knew what she needed and when she needed it.

"I know."

"Then stop thinking I'm going to."

Grissom walked over to the window and opened the blinds.

"I can't wait to go home and sleep in my own bed these hospital beds aren't big enough."

"Yeah, I've noticed." Grissom said with a smirk and looking at her over his shoulder.

"Oh, don't you start that now Gilbert Alexander Grissom. I'll put you right out of here if you do."

Sara sent a more mischievous smirk his way.

"Know whose the one starting things." Grissom said walking back over to her and lying down beside her.

She'd missed getting to make love to him this past week. They'd just gotten to start to understand each other when all this had happened. She felt like screaming and throwing something out the window half the time when all this had happened but Grissom had been there to help her through.

Grissom kissed her and rubbed her back. She sighed and snuggled up against him.

An hour later Dr. Hampton came in and told Sara he was releasing her.

"I want to see you back here next week to start the treatment and for a check up. If you need me just come thorough the ER I'll be here." Dr. Hampton said handing Sara a paper to sign.

"Thank you doctor I really appreciate what you've done for me." Sara said handing him the paper back.

"See you next week, Sara." Hampton said watching as Grissom wheeled her out of the Emergence room doors.

Grissom drove Sara toward her apartment. They held hands and Sara was smiling just looking out the window. She looked so content and happy. Grissom must have been doing something right.

They walked up the stairs and into her apartment. Sara took off back to the bedroom to take a shower and change clothes.

Grissom stretched out on the couch and closed his eyes.

A few minutes later he heard the patter of Sara's bear feet coming down the hallway. He popped out one eye and looked at her.

She was wrapped in a towel. Her long legs showing from underneath it, Grissom smiled and looked over at her.

"Well, I guess there goes the foreplay."

Sara shook her head and made a noise in her throat.

"I forgot my razor." She said digging into her bag to retrieve in.

When she bent over her towel rode up showing off her bear hips.

Grissom felt all the blood in his body rush to his groin and felt himself getting lightheaded with desire.

He got up and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her to him.

Sara felt Grissom's arousal pressed against her backside. She gasped and her eyes went wide.

"I want you, Sara." He said his voice raspy and heavy with desire.

"I want you to, Grissom." She said turning around toward him.

Grissom bent his head forward and pressed his lips to hers and pushed his tongue into her mouth.

She moaned and arched into him causing him to groan involuntarily.

"Take me to bed, Grissom. I want to feel you." She moaned as he grabbed the towel and jerked it away. He took her breast hungrily into his mouth and bit down gentle.

"God I've missed you. I've missed this." He said picking her up and walking down the hallway toward her bedroom.

He lay her on the bed and began to kiss her with fever and need.

Sara had never considered Grissom a needed man but this was proving her wrong.

They just kissed and Grissom just touched her. He wasn't touching her there where she needed to be touched he just let his hands play light music on her skin. Skimming his hands over her abdomen and legs just feeling her.

"Grissom…I want you." She blurted on a breath and felt him smile against her lips. She felt him bring his hands up and cup her breast.

She groaned into his mouth as he began to rub her nipples between his fingers and into tight little nubs of pleasure.

She was amazed at how aroused she had become and how aroused she was making him.

_'Maybe, things aren't as bad as they could be.'_

All day she'd been wondering if her having cancer was as bad as it could get. If when the chemo and radiation started to drain her of her energy if he would still want her with this feverish need. Right know she didn't care.

He couldn't wait he slowly slide into her and looked down at her. She was responding to him like always with her whole heart.

Grissom slide in and out of her slowly and felt her moving with him. They feel over the edge together and lay together just looking off in different directions.

Sara was lying on Grissom's chest drawing lazy circles with the tip of her index finger. Grissom was running his hand over her back and hair.

"I'm going to take a shower." Sara said moving from the bed and into the living room to retrieve her towel and razor.

"Hey Sara, I love you." Grissom could see she needed to hear it and without hesitation said the words.

It was becoming easier for him to say those things and mean it. She was such a beautiful woman and he loved her with every fiber of his being.

"I love you too." She said smiling and disappeared into the bathroom.

**TBC………**

Chapter 17 soon to come. Stay tuned and thanks for all the reviews.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: The War Has Started**

Grissom sat in the waiting room along side Sara who was pursing her lips and letting her leg bounce up and down. Occasionally she would hum or talk to him about a case he'd told her about over the past week.

Grissom hated that he had had to go back to work and leave her alone at the apartment.

"Ms. Sara Sidle."

Sara reached over and squeezed Grissom's hand before getting up.

"I'll be her sweetheart I promise." Grissom said standing up hugging her and kissing her cheek.

"I know." Sara said kissing him on the cheek and holding him close.

Grissom sat back down to wait for Sara to come out of the treatment.

"Sara, it's nice to see you again." Dr. Hampton said coming into the room with a younger doctor behind him.

"Hello, doctor. I'd say it's nice to see you to but under the circumstances…" Sara trailed off.

"Hello Miss. Sidle, I'm Dr. Tiffany Giles. Dr. Hampton has asked me take over your case because he'll be gone for a few weeks." The other doctor said stepping forward and shaking Sara's hand.

"It's nice to meet you." Sara said lying back against the pillow and just stared at the ceiling.

"Ok, first off we're going to have to check your white blood cell count to see how it's doing before we start the actual chemo so just hold tight for a few minutes Sara." Dr. Tiffany Giles said walking around to Sara's left side and picking up a vial and needle.

"I'm just going to take some blood then we'll get your results and get started with the harder stuff." Tiffany smiled down at Sara and stuck the needle into her arm.

Sara winched at the feel of the needle going in and watched as the little vial filled up.

"There we go." She said capping the bottle and marking it. "It'll be a few minutes so just get comfortable and don't leave this room ok. You can have visitors if you want." Tiffany said noticing Grissom passing outside the door.

"He's just a worry wart." Sara said giving the young doctor a smile and a nod.

"Who is he?" She asked walking toward the door.

"He's my boss." Sara said with a smile at Grissom out the window.

"There's one I don't here everyday." Tiffany said with another smile and disappeared out the door only to be replaced moments later by Gil Grissom.

"Hello," Sara said with a sweet smile to him and patted the bed beside her.

"Hello to you to." Grissom said kissing her on the forehead.

One hour later Tiffany reappeared with two IV bags and another vial and needle.

"Time to leave Mr. Grissom." She said shaking the bag and holding it up.

Grissom kissed Sara's forehead and nodded to her as he walked out and into the hallway.

"Are you ready to start Sara?" Tiffany asked putting the IV's on the IV pole.

"I'm ready to start this war if that's what you're asking." Sara said holding out her arm and watching as Tiffany put the needle in to start what was sure to be the hardest battle she had to face yet.

Two hours later Sara lay in the hospital bed just breathing and looking at the shadows as they danced across the ceiling of her hospital room.

"Sara, it's time to go." Grissom's voice came from somewhere near the door.

Sara had never felt this drained physically. She was exhausted to the point to where she just wanted to lay down and sleep forever.

"Give her a minute to rest Dr. Grissom she's not ready to get up just yet." Dr. Tiffany's voice came from somewhere near the door as well.

"I'm ready to go…I'm just a little tired that's all." Sara said pushing up and throwing her feet over the bed.

"We'll step out and let you get dressed." Tiffany said putting her hand on Grissom's arm and leading him out the door closing it behind her.

Sara dressed quickly ready to get out of that place and opened the door to find Grissom talking to Tiffany in the hallway.

"Make sure she gets a lot of rest and don't let her do anything strenuous for at least two more days." Tiffany instructed turning to see Sara standing in the doorway.

"I'm gave Dr. Grissom your prescriptions for some medication that will help with the pain from the chemo and radiation. I'll see you next week Sara." Tiffany said and turned disappearing into another room down just down the hall.

"Take me home, please." Sara said wrapping her arm about Grissom's waist and walking him toward the door.

"Not a problem, my lady." Grissom said walking with her toward the car.

Once they were home Sara stripped her clothes and climbed into the bed patting the bed beside her.

"Lay down with me." Sara said watching as Grissom stripped down to nothing at all.

Grissom climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around Sara. She leaded forward and kissed him softly on the mouth.

"Not right now Sara, you're too drained just go to sleep ok. I'll be here when you wake up."

Sara looked at him and didn't argue she knew it would do her no good. She just closed her eyes and went to sleep dreaming of what it would be like for Grissom if she died.

**TBC…………**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Pick-A-Boo Baby**

"Sara…Sara, wake up it's time to take your medicine." Grissom said shaking Sara slowly awake.

"Um," Sara groaned and buried her head farther in the pillow.

"Come on Sara, please take these pills you'll not get better if you don't." Grissom pleaded laying his head on her shoulder and kissing it.

With another groan Sara rolled over and reached out her hand.

Grissom deposited the handful of pills into her open hand. She popped them in her mouth and took the water Grissom offered.

"I hate taking pills." Sara complained rolling over and covering her head with the blanket.

Grissom rubbed her back lying down behind her.

Sara hated that he babied her. She wasn't two years old. She'd been with him for going on five months, had been fighting the cancer for almost that long, then just the other day at the hospital she had had some news sprung on her that she just couldn't believe.

Suddenly she felt a wave of nausea and took off to the bathroom.

Grissom ran after her and found her on her knees in front of the toilet heaving into it.

"Sara…Sara, are you alright?" Grissom asked sitting down on the floor beside her.

"Yeah, I just feel a little sick." Sara said heaving into the toilet again.

"I think you need to go to the doctor."

"No, I'll be alright."

Sara pushed up from the floor and wobbled back to the bedroom. Laying down and rolling toward the opposite wall.

"Sara, what's going on with you? You've been a little distant these past few days."

Grissom lay down behind her and snuggled up close to her and buried his head in her neck, rubbing her back gently.

"Grissom, how would you feel about becoming a father?"

Grissom's hand stilled on her back, she heard the change in his breathing, and felt the change in his body pressed against hers.

He rolled her over to face him and looked down into her tear filled eyes.

"I can't have chemo and radiation anymore because I'm almost four months pregnant. I just found out last week and couldn't think of how to tell you." Sara explained looking down at his chest and never looking into his eyes.

Grissom lay there in silence. He couldn't believe this he was going to be a father. Sara was going to have his baby. Could his life have been any better? But the realization hit him if Sara didn't get the chemo and radiation the cancer would be literally impossible to slow down.

"But Sara if you don't…"

"I'm going to die having this baby Gil." Sara said looking up at him.

For the first time in a long time Grissom started to cry.

"No, you can't…you just can't die…We have to get married and live a happily ever after…please tell me this is some kind of joke." Grissom pleaded as Sara wrapped her arms around him.

"I wish I could Gil, but its not." She said stroking his hair as she rocked him slowly.

Sara didn't cry. She hadn't even cried when they asked for her choice. She had just calmly said she wanted to have the baby and that she didn't want anymore chemo or radiation that would hurt the baby.

"You have to go to work." She said looking at the clock and then at him.

"I'm going to call in sick." Grissom said pulling away and reaching for the phone.

Sara reached her hand over and stopped him.

"No, you need to go to work get away from your sickly girlfriend and solve some crime and help to keep Las Vegas safe for me and your future child." Sara said with a smile.

It sounded so good to say that she was going to have his child, even if she wouldn't be there to enjoy it.

"But…"

"No go to work." Sara demanded when he started to protest.

As Grissom drove toward the lab his thoughts where all the time on Sara and the future that she would be giving him in five months and how she wouldn't be there to enjoy it.

They'd need a bigger place, something with a yard and close to a park, so he could take the child for walks and teach him or her about nature.

Grissom pulled into the parking lot and just sat there for a few minutes just staring off into space thinking about how precious the next five months were going to be. Finally deciding he would have to find a way to deal with this later he got out of the Denali and walked toward the lab.

"Hey Grissom, what's with the long face?" Greg asked when he entered the room with the assignment slips and headed for the coffee pot.

"Nothing I'm just tired that's all." Grissom lied and Catherine crossed her arms.

"You are the most awful liar I've ever met." She said looking at him through trained investigator eyes.

"Spill it." Catherine demanded when he sat down.

"No, Catherine." Grissom said looking at the people sitting at the table around him. "If you want to know what's going on I'm inviting all of you over to the apartment for breakfast and Sara will have to tell you guys what's going on herself." Grissom supplied handing each person an assignment.

The gang got up and walked out of the break room and Grissom slowly made his way back to his office.

Once inside he closed and locked the door sitting down and turning on his computer.

He checked his e-mails and found one from a person he hadn't heard from in a long time.

"Kelly Smith." Grissom read the name and smiled.

Kelly had been Sara's best friend in college and someone who had helped Grissom see Sara for the wild thing she was. He quickly opened the e-mail.

It had a small message and a video attachment.

_Dear Gilbert Grissom & Sara Sidle,_

_I hope you two are doing well. I'm fine just graduated from the academy with my degree in that forensic bug thing I have my doctrine. I just thought you two might like to see this I was cleaning out some boxes in the attic and found it. I just had to send it to you._

_Love you guys,_

_Kelly Smith_

_P.S._

_If you two aren't married or dating I'm going to be very disappointed._

Grissom couldn't help but laugh and then with a heavy heart clicked the video. Grissom immediately regretted it.

It was the video of him, Sara, and Kelly at the beach in Florida during spring break the year that he had met Sara.

Sara hadn't been too happy about him going but had warmed up to the idea. She hadn't been able to keep her hands off of him. He had made the worst mistake by walking away from her after that summer.

He watched as Kelly and Sara laid on their stomach watching as he played volleyball with some of the other guys on the beach. He'd forgotten he'd looked that good without a shirt.

_'Sara, come on you should tell him how you feel. You can so do it…You're the bravest girl I know.' Kelly said looking over at a very happy looking Sara Sidle._

_Sara just smiled and shook her head._

_'I can't it would just be too awkward.'_

_Kelly raised her eyebrow at him._

_'What if he doesn't feel that way about me?' Sara asked looking over at Grissom as he spiked the ball across the net._

_'Whatever, have you seen the way he looks at you...oh, come on Sara, grow up and be a woman ask him to dinner.' Kelly urged throwing a small amount of sand at Sara._

_'Stop that, I might ask him some other time.' Sara smiled and sat up stretching like a cat._

_'You are so in love with him you realize that right.' Kelly smiled when Sara snorted her response. 'Oh, don't even start I know that look. You had it with Michael and know you have it with Dr. Grissom don't even go there.'_

_Sara looked away at Grissom. She wasn't smiling this time she just looked at him._

_'He is not Michael.' Kelly supplied helpfully and got up to join the volleyball game._

_Sara was left looking on at them._

_'My god I do love him.' Sara said looking at them and then smiling._

The video went black then came back on Kelly appeared smiling.

_'Hey Gil, Hey Sara, I hope this reaches one of you I just thought you'd like a trip down memory lane for a while. I'll call you guys sometime I love ya'll.'_

Kelly disappeared and the computer screen went black.

Tears feel down Grissom's cheeks as he restarted the video and watched it again. Grissom laughed and shook his head. The Sara Sidle on this tape wasn't going to live to see her child grow up. She wouldn't live to see him be the great father he planed to be. She wouldn't even live to see him grow old. He felt like his world was about to fall apart but in all reality as long as he had Sara his life was still in tact. For know.

**TBC…………**

**I promise a happy ending remember that. The next four chapters will be the finally ones so enjoy while you can.-KC**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Telling the Family**

"Sara…Sara, where are you?" Grissom asked when he opened the door and walked into the apartment.

"I'm in the bedroom." Her voice carried from down the hall.

Grissom motioned for the team to come in and sit down in the living room.

"Hey baby, how are you?" Sara said walking down the hallway stopping in front of him and kissing him tenderly.

She heard someone cough and looked around to find the whole gang sitting in her living room.

"Hello, Sara." Nick said looking at her and Grissom smiling.

Everyone was wearing a matching smile. Sara grinned and blushed.

"Hello, what are you all doing here?" Sara asked sitting down on the arm of the couch.

"Grissom invited us over…he said you would have to tell us what was wrong with him this morning." Catherine said from Warick's lap where she had taken up residence for the moment.

Sara looked at Grissom and the nodded.

"I'm going to have a baby." Sara said not giving the piece of information that had obviously been the focus of this visit.

"And…" Catherine said reading her mind.

"I'm going to die having this baby."

The room was so quite you could have heard the softest pillow hit the floor. Nick and Warick just stared; Catherine and Brass looked at her in shock; and Dr. Robins got up and walked toward her.

"Sara…oh, lord Sara, I can't believe it." He said giving her a hug and looking at Grissom who had moved over to the window and was looking wastefully outside.

"I know Doc." She said hugging him back and looking at the others in the room with her.

"Are they sure?" Catherine asked looking at her and then letting her eyes bounce to Grissom who still hadn't turned around.

"They are ninety-nine percent sure. The cancer makes it all that more complicated plus my body was already rejecting the chemo and radiation anyway." Sara gave Grissom a quick glance.

There were a few small things she had forgotten to tell him this morning when she had asked him about becoming a father.

"Oh my God Sara." Catherine said and began to cry openly as she got up and hugged the younger woman who had became like a daughter to her in the past six years.

"I don't want this…I don't want you guys crying over me and treating me like I'm incapable of doing anything. I'm strong as I've already proved and I'm going to do my damnedest to live up to that every minute for the rest of my life no matter how long that may be." Sara felt tears build in her eyes and then felt them begin to roll down her cheeks as she looked at the people in the room.

She turned on her heels and ran down the hallway toward her and Grissom's room.

"Oh God, Gil I fell so sorry for you two." Catherine sobbed as she stepped toward Grissom who had turned around when Sara had begun her speech about living.

"Sara doesn't want the petty Cath…neither do I." Grissom said walking down the hall to find Sara lying on the bed looking up at the ceiling a pained look on her face.

"Sara, honey, are you ok?" Grissom asked stepping closer and noticing how truly pained she looked.

"No, I think I'm having a miscarriage." Sara hissed through gritted teeth pushing her hands into the sheets of the bed and letting out a groan of pain.

"Grissom…What's going on in there?" Catherine's voice same from the living room as he walked the distance to the bed and picked Sara up from it.

"I've got to take her to the hospital. She's in pain." Grissom said as he ran past the team sitting in his and Sara's living room and out the door as they all got up and fallowed.

Nick turned and closed the door.

"Come on Nick, you can ride with me and Catherine." Warick said as he and Catherine jumped into the marked Denali.

Nick took off in a sprit to the car and jumped in just as Warick hit the gas and began to fallow Grissom and Sara to the hospital. Brass and Doctor Robins bring up the rear.

**TBC………**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Ok here's your last chapter I ran out of ideas and am a little pressed for time but do expect more work from me on other stories. I have stories that everyone will like and am actually in the process of writing another one that's just a little fluff. A lot of my stories are just little fluffs that would make the show a little more exciting. But anyway keep in mind I promised a happy ending and I don't break my promises. Just keep Reading and Reviewing I love hearing from you all.**

**Chapter 20: She's Having a Baby**

"Dr. Grissom." Dr. Tiffany asked coming into the waiting room where Grissom, Catherine, Nick, Warick, Brass, and Al sat looking at each other and thinking about what was going to happen to Sara.

"Dr. Tiffany." Grissom said standing and extending his hand toward the woman who was hopefully bringing him some good news.

"Sara's going to be fine. She didn't miscarry the baby; it was just her body reacting to her stopping the chemo and radiation." She explained not looking happy but looking fairly pleased. "Dr. Grissom, Sara will feel these pains quite frequently and it will be hard for her but there's nothing we can really do but make her feel as comfortable as possible. I'm going to write her a prescription for some pain medication that she should only take if she's in really bad pain and if this doesn't work we'll have to hospitalize her till the end of the pregnancy. She'll need to be monitored at every minute of the day. Is that going to be a problem?" Tiffany asked looking at Grissom.

"No, doctor it won't." Catherine said standing up and walking over to Grissom and putting her hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently.

"Well, I have to go I need to file some papers on Sara if you need anything you know who to call. Good night." Tiffany said excusing herself from the group.

"I don't know how I'm going to take care of her all the time. I can't miss work and quitting is out of the question."

Catherine put her hands on her hips and looked Grissom square in the eye.

"Gilbert Alexander Grissom, there are five people here who care about Sara and you and would do anything to help you and her. I think we can work something out." Catherine said sternly looking at the other occupants of the room.

"Yeah," they all coursed as a nurse rolled Sara out into the room.

"Sara, how are you feeling?" Grissom said walking over to her and taking her face gently in his hands.

"Like I just had a run in with a Mac truck." She said looking at him through groggy eyes.

"Well, come on we'll go home and put you to bed." Grissom said taking the wheel chair from the nurse and wheeling Sara out of the hospital and toward the car.

_**Five Month's Later**_

_"We are here to lay to rest Sara Marie Sidle Grissom, a loved friend, respected CSI, and fellow co-worker. In her time on earth she was so much more than any of us really know; fighting cancer, choosing to have a child when she knew she would die, and fighting to help people find closure for their family and friends who had been murdered." The pastor's said as he stood over the grave sit of Grissom's beloved wife, mother of his child, and employee but as everyone here knew Sara was so much more to him than just those things. She was his friend._

_The small infant squirmed on his lap and he looked down into the chocolate brown eyes of little Sara Kelly Grissom. He looked back up as the pastor continued the eulogy._

_"She was a great person from what I have been told and a very influential person. I feel ramose for the husband and daughter she has left behind. But as a man of God I know we will be with her again one day in that great beyond. I also know that Sara will be missed by all who knew her. She lived thirty some odd years and in that time she was never able to do all the things she really wanted but for the most part she did what every person her age wanted to do…Sara Marie Sidle Grissom folks lived."_

_The pastor slowly faded away and Grissom felt him self being jerked and shook and pulled all at the same time. _

"Grissom, damn you, wake the hell up." Catherine's angry voice came from somewhere in the great beyond.

"Damn it…Nick, get me some water."

Just as Grissom opened his eyes Catherine throw the water soaking him from head midsection in ice cold water.

"Catherine, what was that for?" Grissom said wiping the water from his eyes.

"Sara's getting ready to come out of having the baby…Grissom she lived...Sara's not going to die she's just fine…Grissom did you hear me." Catherine said smiling at the man who lay dumb struck in front of her.

"Yes, I hear you loud and clear." Grissom said jumping up from the waiting room couch he had fallen asleep on and taking off toward the room Sara had been in only moments before the baby's birth.

Lying in a bed was mother and children. Grissom didn't go all the way up to the bed when he saw that Sara held two kids instead of one.

In her left arm lay a beautiful baby girl with big brown eyes and just a small amount of brown hair on her small head, on Sara's right arm laid a beautiful little boy with big blue eyes and quite a bit of dark black hair on his head.

"Sara, I can't believe it you made it through and the…" Nick was saying as he walked in only to stop mid-sentence when he saw the two children.

Warick, Catherine, Brass, and Al all came into the room and stood beside Nick looking on in amazement at mother and children.

"Twins…Can you believe it…Twins…_I_ fathered twins." Grissom said moving both of his large, aged hands to caress his children's cheeks.

"Yes you did." Sara said with a smile offering the little boy over to Grissom who accepted the child into open arms.

"So," Catherine started as she walked over to Grissom who was now holding his son proudly in his arms while eying his daughter. "How does it feel to be a mother?"

Sara smiled at the older woman who had become like a mother to her since she moved here to Las Vegas.

"Like a dream come true." Sara said with a sigh as she looked down at her daughter in her arms.

"So have you named them?" Nick asked excitedly as he walked over to the bed. Sara offered the little girl to him and he gratefully scooped her up into his arms.

"No not yet I was waiting on Grissom." She said looking at her boyfriend.

"Anything you want to name them is alright with me just as long as I get to take them home." Grissom said offering the boy to Catherine, Nick had offered the little girl to Warick who was holding her with loving and caring.

"Of course you get to take them home, Dr. Grissom." Dr. Tiffany said appearing in the door way with a chat and pen in hand.

"Have you decided on names yet, Sara?" She asked approaching the group of people who had now gathered around the bed.

"Yes…The boy's name will be Gregory Nick Warick Alexander Grissom, we can call him Greg, and the girl's name will be Catherine Jasmine Dakota Marie Grissom, who we'll call Dakota."

"Sara, you have a ready made family how many names do you need." Brass's asked wittily as he held Dakota.

"Shut up Brass." Catherine rebuffed smiling as she held Greg in her arms and he wiggled around till his head was lying on her breast. They looked at him the faint hint of a smile played on his lips.

"Yep, he's a Greg." Nick said taking Dakota back from Brass. "Man she's going to be a knock out when she gets older."

"Nick, let her stay a baby for a little while longer please. I know they grow up fast but good lord don't talk like that." Sara said with a smile as she snatched Dakota away from Nick. Grissom had managed to get a hold of Greg and was holding him like a valuable piece of evidence.

"Sara, I also have some other really good news…Your cancer had gone into remission and it's showing signs of going away." Dr. Tiffany said as she looked at the group of people in front of her. "That means no more medicine after a while and you can go back to work in a few months…If you're new job will allow you to keep your old one."

"Oh, don't worry I think it will." Grissom said smiling down at her and the two children.

"What a happily ever after." Catherine said as she took a camera out of her purse and made them all scoot in together.

"Wait what about you Cath." Nick said as he scooted over on the bed and patted the spot.

"If I come over there who will take the picture." Catherine said brushing it off.

"I will." Dr. Hamilton said entering the room and taking the camera from Catherine.

"Come on get over here." Sara said as she held her children in her arms.

"Say cheese everyone." He said as he focused the camera.

"Cheese." They all coursed as he snapped the picture and then another just for good measure.

_**THE END**_

**Epilogue soon to fallow…**


	21. Chapter 21

**Epilogue:**

_Twenty-one Years Later…_

Dakota and Greg Grissom stood over the gravesite of their beloved mother and father.

Tears feel in long paths down Dakota's cheeks and Greg reached over wrapping his arms around his little sister.

"It'll be ok." He said as he rubbed her back and looked at the other people standing around them.

"It's just so hard to believe that their actually gone." Dakota cried as she looked at her parents friends assembled on the other side of the grave.

Nick, Warick, and Catherine stood on the other side looking at the grave. They were the only ones left of the original CSI team.

Brass had passed on when Dakota and Greg were still in dippers, Al had passed on about seven years ago, and just last year Grissom and Sara had passed on.

They had known it was coming. Sara's cancer had came back a few months ago and Grissom had been diagnosed with Alzheimer's a few months before that.

They had watched as they slowly drifted away from them and into the next life where they knew they were happy and together.

The story of the two deaths was a sweet and romantic one really.

They had both been put in a nursing home by their own will. No amount of begging by Dakota or Greg could have them change their minds. They had been in the home for about five months when it happened.

Grissom had came into Sara's room that night a year ago and he had remembered her. He'd lay down with her and held her like he had all those years. He had whispered and kissed her softly and they had remembered their past together. Then Sara had begun to speak of death. Grissom wanted no part of the conversation but had laid and listened none the less.

"Do you think whoever is up there will take us at the same time?" She had asked Grissom while he lay there holding her and inhaling her sweet scent.

"I don't know but for you I hope so. I don't think I could live a day without you." Grissom had said looking down at his beautiful wife. Even in old age she was as beautiful and vibrate as she had been when she was younger. Sara felt the same way about him.

"If I live to be a hundred I hope you live to be a hundred and one so I don't have to live one day without you." She had quoted then let out a long yawn.

"You're tired sweetheart just lay your head down and go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." Grissom had said closing his eyes as well.

Sara had kissed him and drifted off into her eternal resting place. Grissom did the same. They had done what they hoped for, they had died together and still as much in love as the day they married.

The nurse had found them the next morning and called the family that same hour.

They may have been expecting it but the story that was told to them about the deaths was so full of emotion that it had been a shock to them.

Warick and Catherine stood beside each other with their arms around each other. After seeing how happy Grissom and Sara had become they had wanted to give their love a chance but Warick's wedding ring had posed a problem with that. Before Warick could tell his wife he wanted a divorce his wife had been killed in a car accident. Leaving him and Catherine free to explore the wide open spaces of their love, after having their fourth child Catherine had called it quiets on kids. She was happy everyday she was able to spend with Warick and she hoped beyond all rationality that she and Warick went the same why Grissom and Sara had. Together.

Nick stood beside them holding a beautiful baby girl in his arms. She was his and Dakota's first and last child. At the age of fifty-eight having a twenty-one year old wife made him look pretty bad but he loved her with every fiber of his being and Grissom and Sara had graciously handed him their daughter when she had asked them if she could date him at the age of fourteen, he had been fifty-one at the time. He still felt bad for stilling their only daughter away from them so early but like he had said he loved her.

Greg was still unmarried and a complete science geek, much to his parents delight. He had showed interest in physics and forensics early in his years and had often been a little surprise fixture to the lab. Doing everything he could to learn all he could.

Dakota had been married to Nick for five years and didn't care that he was thirty-seven years her senior. Her parents had been delighted when she had told them that she wanted to date him at fourteen. She was glad they hadn't tried to stop her she was as happy as a pig in a fresh pile of mud. A phrase she had picked up from Nick when they had made their trips to Texas to visit his sisters.

All in all everything had ended happy and would stay that way. A loud beep cut through the air as they stood there. Dakota reached down and pulled her beeper from her belt.

"I have to go that's Hodge's they got a dead body covered in bugs and he needs me and Nick to check it out." Dakota took her leave from the grave and reached for her and Nick's child. They walked toward their car and speed off in the direction of the crime lab.

"Warick and I have to go too Greg. The kids should been getting home from school in a few minutes and we promised we'd take them out for ice cream." Catherine said as she and Warick took their leave leaving Greg alone at his parent's grave.

"Thanks mom and dad for everything. We couldn't have this kind of life without you. Now just one quick thing before I leave could you send a woman this way for me if you don't care." Greg smirked at the pictures of his parent's and heard someone clear their throat behind him.

"Hey I couldn't help but notice that you were Greg Grissom…I was just wondering if you would like to have coffee with me. I would like to discuss your and your mother's latest book."

A young woman stood behind him smiling. She was about five one with long black curly hair and big green eyes. He smiled and nodded.

"I'd like that." He offered his elbow and began to walk away with her.

He looked back over his parent's grave and said another thank you silently.

THE END

_Okay really out there ending I know but I think that was the most fun I've ever had writing a fanfic. Even my mother liked it and she hates fanfics. Leave me a review or send me a more personal message at _tiffany. 


End file.
